Diabolik Princess
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Aquella criatura salida del espejo lo miraba con sus cuatro ojos bien abiertos, una siniestra sonrisa y su piel teñida de rojo. Ella era la princesa de las tinieblas, que estaba dispuesta a cerrar el pacto, cumplir el deseo de Wally para luego devorar aquella ingenua alma que ahora le pertenecía. Sin quererlo estaba atado a esa Diabolik Princess. Y ni la muerte los podría separar..
1. Contrato del Espejo 1

**Aquella criatura salida del espejo lo miraba con sus cuatro ojos bien abiertos, una siniestra sonrisa y su piel teñida de rojo. Ella era la princesa de las tinieblas, que estaba ella dispuesta a cerrar el pacto, cumplir el deseo de Wally para luego devorar aquella ingenua alma que ahora le pertenecía. Sin quererlo estaba atado a esa Diabolik Princess. Y ni la muerte los podría separar…**

 **Diabolik Princess.**

 **Contrato del Espejo #1**

 **Octubre 25, 11:00. Universidad de Jump City.**

Un joven de melena naranja se encontraba acostado al lado de un árbol, su rostro mostraba aparente tranquilidad, más su mente era todo un caos.

Hace dos días había roto con su novia… Oh bueno ella rompió con él luego de cinco años juntos, sin ninguna explicación.

Desde ese momento había dejado de asistir a algunas clases, que por su desgracia las compartía con ella, lo que en algún momento había sido maravilloso y divertido, ahora se giraba en su contra, mostrándole el otro lado de la moneda. Un lado que empezaba a despreciar.

No quería encontrarse con esos ojos rosas llenos de lastima… Detestaba que lo miraran así, y más si esa mirada venía de ella.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de lamentarte? Es solo una chica hay montones por ahí_ Wally abrió uno de sus ojos encontrándose con un chico de cabello castaño desaliñado, en sus labios reposaba un cigarrillo- Si quieres puedo presentarte a alguna de mis amigas_ Sonrió con un nuevo brillo maligno en sus verdes ojos.

-No quiero que me presentes a ninguna de tus amigas, conociéndote serán peor que las de Roy_ Rasco su cabello mirándolo- ¿Tan rápido termino la clase?

Su acompañante elevo los hombros restándole importancia, dándole a entender que se había escapado, en un descuido del profesor. A estas alturas no le sorprendía de Jason, incluso estaba acostumbrado a verlo vagar por el colegio en horas de clase.

-Supongo que no, si fuera el caso ahora Kory se encontraría dándote un alimento de su país, para animarte, y Dick estaría atosigándote para que le cuentes bien que sucedió, pero como ves aquí no están, así que relájate aun están en clase_ Jason le ofreció un cigarrillo con una sonrisa, cosa que Wally se negó a aceptar.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, ninguno tenía intensión de romperlo, a pesar de conocerse bien, no podían decir que eran amigos, poseían las mismas amistades que los unían, no obstante nunca habían intentado entablar una conversación con el otro. Puesto que siempre los acompañaba Dick, siendo este el que comenzará con la charla.

Los ojos de ambos se enfocaron en una rubia, a pesar de que hace tan solo unos días se mostraba demacrada, ahora tenía una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus manos iban entrelazadas con las de su actual novio; Garfield. Al parecer estos se habían escapado de clases para estar juntos.

Era sorprendente como después de que su amigo les dijera que solo la veía como una hermana o una buena amiga, ahora se retractará, andando abiertamente con ella desbordando miel por donde quiera que pasaran.

-No puedo creer que Garfield, que se burlaba de mi relación con Nicole diciendo que éramos muy dulces, ahora esté tan pegado a Tara_ Rodo los ojos mirando a otro lado.

-Eso mi amigo, es el poder de un deseo_ Jason soltó el humo recostándose en el árbol con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De qué deseo hablas?_ Lo miro intrigado, no sabía a qué se refería su acompañante.

-Oh vamos West, todos o al menos la gran parte de esté lugar saben cómo fue que esa rubia logró que Logan estuviera babeando por ella_ Miro a su interlocutor, notando el gesto confuso en su cara, aclaro su garganta y se acerco lentamente a él dejando escapar un apenas audible susurro- Hizo el pacto con un demonio, y esté le hizo su deseo realidad.

Una seca carcajada sin ninguna pisca de gracia escapo de los labios de Wally, estaba claro que esta era una broma más de Jason, ¿un pacto con un demonio que cumplía deseos? Sonaba más a un libro de ficción barato donde todos eran felices y terminaban al lado de su "príncipe" azul con problemas de memoria o rescatando a una chica de las garras del "mal", nada más alejado de la realidad.

-El mismo Malchior me lo confirmo_ Jason vio como su acompañante se ponía rígido y borraba su sonrisa, sacar a aquel hombre en una conversación con Wallace era ponerlo alerta, desde que se habían conocido, West trataba de siempre mantenerse alejado de aquel individuo por razones que todos desconocían, era un tema tabú para esté- Incluso me dio esto_ Saco un papel con algunas instrucciones- Dijo que Markov llego hasta él llorando para que la ayudará, y él le tendió la mano entregándole uno igual, claro dándole un precio a su valiosa información_ Miro de reojo a la pareja aparentemente feliz- Al parecer le ayudo mucho y ella ahora se encuentra feliz.

-¿Tu cómo?_ Su pregunta no termino de formularse puesto que Jason respondió.

-No me acosté con él si eso crees_ Sonrió zorrunamente- Aun no estoy dispuesto a estar con hombres, aunque estos me rueguen, a demás Malchior no es, ni será mi tipo, solo te diré que el imbécil me debe unos favores_ Dejo caer el papel en el regazo de Wally- No tengo nada que pedir, además tu lo necesitas más que yo, tómalo como un regalo, así Dick dejará de molestarme en casa sobre tu estado de ánimo, y me dejará estar con mis… amigas tranquilo_ Jason sonrió comenzando a caminar- Recuerda cualquier cosa que quieras se hará realidad.

Wallace examino el pedazo de papel, que decía de una manera muy bien explicada los pasos a seguir en la invocación, aun estaba algo tensó, nada bueno podía de venir de Malchior, aunque esté papel no estaba destinado a llegar a sus manos, no podía evitar sospechar.

Miro de reojo el lugar donde había visto a Garfield con su novia, todo había sido precipitado, y había notado cambios en la actitud de su amigo, ¿pero un deseo? ¿No era eso demasiado? Vamos si querías estar con alguien de vería ser por amor o cariño, y no porqué un supuesto demonio te cumplió tu deseo.

Esto era una tontería. Aunque la idea era muy tentadora para rechazarla así de rápido.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Octubre 28, 00:00. Castillo De Trigón, Abismo**.

Raven caminaba por aquellos aparentemente solitarios pasillos, sus cuatro ojos brillando por malicia, todos los demonios incluyéndola se preparaban para esta noche tan especial para todos ellos, donde su poder estaría al máximo y podrían disfrutar de torturar humanos hasta que se hartaran.

Slade la miro acercarse al pasillo donde él se encontraba oculto, una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en su rostro tras aquella máscara. Era difícil encontrar a su "princesa" tan sola estos días. Aquellos asquerosos siervos no la dejaban sola desde hace unos días, cosa que comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Más ahora estaba sola, a su merced, está era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Con brusquedad sin importarle dañarla, la tomó de las muñecas, acorralándola de un golpe contra una de aquellas negras paredes del "castillo".

-¿Divertida?_ Hablo muy cerca de la cara de ella, divertido al ver como la expresión cambiaba sus ojos rojos parecían emitir chispas- Oh no pongas esa cara princesa_ Acarició el rostro de ella con su mano aun enguantada.

-Lárgate de aquí Slade, ¿no tienes un alma que devorar?_ Miro con asco la mano de él, una idea se formo velozmente en su cabeza, lo haría entender quien mandaba allí. Su sonrisa se ensanchó por su rostro de forma siniestra.

Slade mordió su lengua intentando reprimir un grito de dolor que amenazaba salir de sus labios, su cuerpo había comenzado a quemarse y retorcerse, más no le daría el gusto de verlo arrodillado frente a ella, utilizo toda su fuerza intentando mantener la calma. Y como si fuera agua vendita aparto su mano de las mejillas de Raven. Se recostó en la pared tratando de no caer al piso.

-Maldita_ Gruño sacándose el guante, para ver el estado de su mano, está mocosa siempre le había traído muchos problemas.

-Entiende cuál es tu lugar, tu poder nunca se comparará al mío, intenta tocarme con tus asquerosas manos de nuevo y será lo último que hagas_ Los ojos rubíes brillaron con intensidad, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, enseñándole el lugar donde debería estar.

Con porte digno de una reina comenzó a caminar, su padre la esperaba, seguramente con sus tres inútiles hermanos, aun no entendía porque los dejaba rondarse por el castillo, y causar estúpidos problemas, ella era la sucesora del trono, si lo deseaba podía hacer arrodillar a su propio abuelo. Era una de los pocos demonios que no le temían ni a Trigón ni a su antecesor. Y estaba orgullosa de eso.

-Lamentarás esto Raven_ Gruño al verla alejarse, oculto su mano en el guante. Comenzando a abrir un portal, necesitaba algo de diversión para olvidar la humillación de antes.

Slade sonrió con malicia al ver a su contratista durmiendo con expresión aparentemente inocente, boca abajo. Lamio sus labios apartando las piernas de ella, subiendo un poco aquella bata que llevaba.

Una marca roja estaba dibujada en el muslo de ella, la prueba de su contrato, su rostro se hundió en aquel sitio, encajando sus colmillos en el mismo lugar de la primera vez.

Un gemido de dolor le dio entender que ya su presa se encontraba despierta, incluso podía escuchar su respiración entre cortada, mientras que le pedía que la dejará, más ambos sabían que la estancia de Slade sería hasta que el amanecer llegará.

La consumiría como quería hacerlo con su princesa, usaría a su presa hundiéndola en la miseria, disfrutando de romperla en varios trozos, adoraba ver como la cara de ella se llenaba de lágrimas y como sus facciones adquirían oscuridad, era solo su juguete, ambos lo sabían, solo un objeto de placer y desquite.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Octubre 31, 23:30. Casa Allen-West, Jump City.**

Sus tíos habían salido a una fiesta, mientras él había decidido quedarse, aún se encontraba sopesando la idea de hacer aquel ritual.

-Esto es una tontería_ Miro el paquete que tenía frente a él- Estoy seguro de que nada pasará, es solo un cuento para asustar a niños ingenuos_ Bufo mirando a otro lado.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Jason le había dado el papel, en esté estipulaba que el ritual podía realizarse cualquier día, pero debía ser de noche justo cuando las campanas de reloj sonaran en la media noche, debía encontrarse solo, o seguro de que nadie interrumpiera.

Los materiales eran relativamente fáciles de conseguir, por lo que se le hizo sencillo reunir todo lo que necesitaba, a pesar de que aun se debatía sobre intentarlo o no.

No sabía que iba a pedir, aunque parte de él pedía a gritos regresar con Nicole, otra parte (la más sensata) lo regañaba por tal debilidad y por ponerse en peligro de esa manera, solo por una chica. Aunque Tara parecía estar bien, incluso parecía feliz, tal vez algo de la historia era cierto.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando sus celestes ojos se encontraban observando de nuevo el paquete frente a él, un deseo valla tontería, lo mejor era tirar esas cosas a la basura e ignorar a Jason cuando tratará de preguntarle qué había pasado…

 _Cualquier cosa que quieras se hará realidad,_ bufo intentando olvidar aquellas tentadoras palabras.

-No puedo creer que haré esto_ Tomo la bolsa con desinterés.

Camino hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta. Ya no veía necesario tener en mano la hoja que le había entregado Jason, tanto había pasado estudiándola buscando alguna cosa que le diera a entender si era real o no, que ya se la sabía de memoria.

Cerró los ojos dejando caer las cosas en el piso, lo primero que hizo fue acomodar el espejo; que anteriormente se encontraba colgado en su pared, lo recostó de su buro con cuidado, corrió abajo hasta el comedor tomando la silla, ya con está en brazos se dirigió de vuelta arriba.

Saco el talco y apretó el frasco boca abajo creando un círculo donde iría la silla, justo frente del espejo como había leído, dibujo una estrella de cinco puntas, en cuatro de las puntas coloco velas de color violeta, mientras que en la punta, que estaba señalando el espejo coloco una roja.

Con un ligero suspiro procedió a entrar en el círculo, sentándose en la silla justo en el medio, sus ojos se cerraron al escuchar la primera campanada. Su garganta comenzó a sentirse seca, justo en el momento de empezar a contar, mientras un nauseabundo aroma impregnaba su habitación, apretó los puños y sus parpados con fuerza, tenía que seguir contando y aguantar aquel olor sin abrir los ojos.

Una ligera y cantarina risa lo hizo estremecerse, ya no estaba solo, incluso podía sentir un frío aliento en su cuello, y como unas finas y pequeñas manos rodeaban su cuello como si quisiera estrangularlo. Cuando llego a quince las tersas manos abandonaron su cuello y el olor se disperso.

Wallace abrió con lentitud los ojos, reprimiendo un jadeo, al caer de aquella silla, las velas comenzaron a agitarse, contoneando el dibujo en el piso con fuego negro, rodeando e imposibilitándole el escape, el espejo grande que estaba frente a él, mostraba a una dulce niña de cabellos violetas, que lo miraba con una aparente sonrisa, su mano se alzo, hacia su dirección más aun se encontraba dentro de aquel espejo.

El ardor de su cuello lo hizo llevar las manos a ese lugar, estaba segura que esa "inocente" niña era la culpable de aquellas marcas, que durarían algunos días. Ella sonrió con un brillo rojizo tiñendo sus amatistas ojos, esperaba algo de él, eso era seguro.

-Y… Yo Wallace Rudolf West_ Titubeo sin recordar que era lo que tenía que decir, el rostro de la niña comenzó a deformarse creando una mueca de disgusto, poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que estaba- Yo… ¡Quiero hacer un trato contigo!_ Expulso en un arranque de pánico, ella no parecía alguien muy paciente, y a estas alturas estaba seguro que si no hablaba saldría a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo cuando los ojos de él estaban cerrados.

Trago grueso mirando a la niña, sonreírle mientras su cuerpo y sus expresiones se iban transformando, su piel se tiño de rojo, al igual que sus ojos; los cuales comenzaban a volverse más finos y subían hasta su frente, la boca de Wallace se abrió, al ver como estos se dividían dejando un total de cuatro ojos en la cara de aquella criatura, la sonrisa se dibujaba hasta los costados de su cara dándole un aire (si era posible) más tétrico.

Como si fuera una simple puerta abierta, las ahora rojizas manos de aquel ser salieron del espejo, las uñas se aferraron con fuerza en el marco de esté, Wallace trago con fuerza algo nervioso, viendo como aquella criatura terminaba de salir posicionándose frente a él.

Su cuerpo no podía moverse, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la criatura, era como si lo estuviera hipnotizará para que se quedara quieto y no huyera. Sus ojos ni siquiera parpadeaban.

Tan sumido estaba en ver esos rojizos ojos, que no se había fijado que aquel ser estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió como los colmillos de ella se clavaban en su hombro derecho muy cerca de su cuello, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

Aquella criatura comenzó a succionar la sangre, llenando su boca de aquel dulce néctar, pudo haber mordido y tomado la sangre de cualquier otro lugar, pero al ver aquella parte expuesta no se pudo resistir, aunque su contratista no había establecido bien el convenio, incluso la había tratado como igual (dándole sin saber, autorización para matarlo en el acto) prefirió cerrar el trato, aunque esté estuviera en blanco.

Wallace se estremeció, y dejo escapar un ronco gemido al sentir como aquella cálida y húmeda lengua, se paseaba por el lugar que había perforado, su cuerpo se encontraba debajo de aquella criatura, que lo mantenía acostado al piso, mientras le sonreía con malicia.

Tal vez todo esto era un sueño… O bueno una pesadilla, cuando despertará la mañana siguiente lo haría sabiendo que nada de esto fue real, que todo era como antes de que Jason le diera aquella absurda idea, esto simplemente solo era una pesadilla más, que no tenía relevancia en su futuro.

Pensando en eso, y producto de su agotamiento Wally cerró los ojos rindiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras cuatro y brillantes ojos miraban con una lasciva sonrisa a su nueva presa, sin duda su sangre era más exquisita que las demás que había probado.

 **Continuara…**

 **Feliz** **Halloween** **es mi primera historia en un día "especial" por así decirlo.**

 **Sinceramente, siento que cuando tengo muchas cosas que hacer es que me ataca la inspiración, ahora les vengo con esté Wally/Raven, Me llego a la mente en Septiembre, más decidí esperar hasta el 31 de Octubre para subirlo, haciendo una pequeña excepción a la regla de no subir más de tres historias.**

 **Está Raven será más cruel, y sínica, ya que no es criada por el pueblo de Azarath, sino entre demonios, tomando de referencia la personalidad de la Raven roja. Hay mucha diferencia de ser criada por monjes recatados, a ser criada por el mismo Rey Demonio Trigón, a los demonios no les importa ser exhibicionistas, y adoran los placeres carnales es algo natural, por lo cual se me hacía complicado con la Raven que todos conocemos, por lo que la personalidad roja de la hija de Trigón quedaba de maravillas en esté fic. Aunque no por eso se quedará hasta el final con está personalidad a medida que suba los capítulos su personalidad se irá fusionando a la de Raven.**

 **Pensé en miles de maneras de que se cerrara el contrato de vinculación y nada mejor que fuera con la sangre de Wally. La mordida puede ser en cualquier lado pero pensé que sería más sensual en el hombro cerca del cuello.**

 **La razón de por qué es M es simple, primero; porque habrá sangre, vocabulario vulgar y obsceno (que por lo usual no suelo usar en mis fics, pero creo que en el abismo no usaran lenguaje muy casto que digamos) segundo; cuando estaba adelantando uno que otro Lemon en "su mundo" me percate de que estaba dejándome llevar mucho y comenzaba a ser muy explícita, dando como resultado un capítulo al cual debía editar y hacerlo más suave, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Aun no sé si haré Lemon pero prefiero prevenir y ponerlo M de una vez.**

 **Nos leemos luego. Cuídense.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	2. Clausulas 2

**Diabolik Princess**

 **Clausulas #2**

 **Noviembre 1, 7:15 Casa Allen-West Jump City.**

Wallace despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy extraño.

Se sentía mareado, su alrededor le daba vueltas, y tenía un sentimiento de que en cualquier momento todo le iba a caer encima.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan agotado; como si hubiera corrido un maratón contra los gemelos más y menos (un mote cariñoso que le había puesto Roy después de conocerlos) y sido el contrincante (también llamado muñeco de pruebas) de Víctor y Dick, en la clase de defensa personal. Todo el mismo día.

Todas sus alarmas se activaron al darse cuenta de que no recordaba a qué hora se había quedado dormido, incluso no tenía puesta su pijama; seguía con la misma ropa de la tarde, algo estaba mal.

Se incorporó lentamente, esperando que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas, cuando esto sucedió dejo escapar un bostezo comenzando a caminar hacía el baño, su cuerpo le pesaba y por alguna extraña razón su cuello le ardía.

Se relajó un poco una vez que su cuerpo se sumergió en aquella cálida agua, el ardor de su cuello cedió, sus hombros se destensaron más aun tenía una liguera molestia en la cabeza, nada que un café no arreglará.

Esperaba que pronto sus memorias volvieran, no le gustaba la sensación de olvidar algo importante.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Wallace tomo el café que había pedido, en la mañana no había rastro de sus tíos por lo que había deducido que estos estaban aun durmiendo, y Bart debía estar aun en la mansión Wayne con sus amigos.

Le había dejado una nota a Iris y a Barry, donde les decía que había desayunado bien y que no se preocuparan. Aunque lo primero era mentira, no quería que ellos se angustiaran, no tenía ganas de comer nada, solo quería que ese martilleo en su cabeza se detuviera.

Le dio un sorbo al café comprobando que la cantidad de azúcar era la correcta, no odiaba el café amargo; más no podía tomarlo sin fruncir el ceño y sacar la lengua. Prefería un dulce sabor bajar por su garganta y más cuando su cabeza palpitaba cada cinco segundos.

-West cuanto tiempo_ Wally se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz detrás de él, estaba seguro que su nuevo acompañante tenía dibujada una gran y cínica sonrisa. Sin ánimos alejo la taza de café de sus labios, su ceño se frunció.

Como sospecho, en el momento que aquel joven se sentó frete a él en su mesa, dejo ver aquella asquerosa sonrisa dibujada de una retorcida manera en aquel moreno rostro.

-Lo mismo digo Malchior_ Su boca se torció en una sonrisa nada alegre- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_ Luego de unos minutos Wally pregunto intentando no sonar muy grosero más su esfuerzo fue en vano.

-En nada West_ Miro a la camarera- Tráeme un té cariño _ Solo un guiño por parte del chico de largos y purpuras cabellos hizo sonrojar a la joven, sus dorados ojos fueron a parar a su nada contento acompañante- Solo me extraño verte aquí, pero al parecer se te hizo tarde… ¿Te divertiste anoche?_ Malchior sonrió zorrunamente mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un deje de malicia, al ver de reojo el cuello de Wally.

Wallace lo miro fijamente, todo de ese chico le daba mala espina, y más el hecho que ahora mostrará un extraño interés en la noche anterior donde él no tenía ningún recuerdo.

Tal vez Malchior sí sabía lo que había ocurrido… Pero eso era absurdo, él estaba casi seguro de que la noche anterior se iba a quedar en su casa, no saldría a ninguna fiesta e ignoraría las llamadas de Richard.

-¿De qué hablas?_ El peli naranja frunció los labios esperando una buena explicación.

Malchior sonrió al verlo perder un poco la calma, era entretenido ver los nada disimulados despliegues de emociones de su interlocutor.

El moreno saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso tendiéndoselo a su acompañante.

Wallace alzo la ceja sin aceptar el objeto, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ve tu cuello_ El pelinegro tomo su té en manos poniéndose de pie, dejando el espejo arriba del dinero en la mesa- Dale luego el espejo a Markov lo dejo en mi casa hace algunas semanas, y no la veo mucho_ Se escogió de hombros siguiendo su camino.

Wallace miro el espejo con algo de dudas, que era lo que tenía en el cuello para que Malchior le tendiera aquel objeto. Dejo escapara una gran bocanada de aire tomando el espejo, buscando lo que había visto Malchior.

Malchior lo miro desde una distancia prudente, deleitándose con las expresiones desbordadas del West, ante una situación de ese calibre.

Los zafiros ojos se destiñeron asombrado, en su hombro derecho, muy cerca de su cuello tenía una gran marca roja, parecía un chupetón, ahora entendía el doble sentido de aquellas palabras, parecía de verdad que se había divertido de lo lindo la noche anterior.

Las dudas comenzaron a invadir su mente, no recordaba que había pasado, y había despertado con un dolor de cabeza intenso, similar a los que tenía cuando bebía demasiado con sus amigos.

¿Y si había seguido el consejo de Roy y Jason? Seguro esa marca era obra de alguna de las amiguitas de uno de los dos.

Podía suponer que la noche anterior, luego de tantas suplicas por parte de ambos, había aceptado ir a aquella fiesta de disfraces, y se había pasado con las copas. Y allí fue cuando se la presentaron, tal vez por el despecho se había dejado llevar.

Aun el hecho de cómo había llegado a su casa era un misterio por lo que pensó que alguno de sus amigos lo había llevado… Pero si ese era el caso ¿Porque sus ropas no olían a alcohol?

Aun sin saber a ciencia cierta que había pasado, entró en el salón restándole importancia al hecho de que varias miradas los miraban de reojo a él y a Niccole. Lo más probable es que un nuevo rumor comenzaran hoy.

No importaba lo incomodo que resultaba para él, ya no podía continuar faltando a clases. debía aceptar su realidad y no huir de ella. Eso y que si no asistía la profesora (para su mala suerte amiga de su tía) informaría a sus tíos. Y estos solo se preocuparían.

Con paso lento se acerco al asiento junto a Markov, está le sonrió intentando ser amable con el amigo de su novio, más su sonrisa se borro al instante de ver aquel objeto en las manos de esté. Sus puños se cerraron, y un gruñido nada femenino salió de sus labios, Malchior seguía provocándola.

-Me dijeron que te entregará esto.

-Gracias West_ Bufo tomando el espejo sin verlo, para guardarlo en su bolso.

Wally tomó asiento a su lado, al ver a la profesora entrar, esperaba que la clase pasará rápido tenía mucho que preguntarle a sus amigos, en especial a Roy y a Jason.

Sus suplicas no fueron escuchada, la profesora se tardo más de lo normal en dar la clase, incluso hasta se tomo la hora que les correspondía de tiempo libre, ganándose varios quejidos de los alumnos.

En los cinco minutos que le quedaban no pudo buscar a sus amigos, y a pesar de que alguno compartía algunas clases con él, no le dio tiempo de hablarlesde aquel asunto.

Ese día paso más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, y ahora regresaba a su casa, sin ningún tipo de información que le sirviera para desbloquear esa nube de humo que le imposibilitaba recordar.

-Estoy en casa_ Abrió la puerta con algo de cansancio, al no recibir respuesta arqueo su ceja, no era posible que sus tíos hubieran salido, Barry tenía algunos días libres, y su tía Iris ya había hecho las compras de esta semana.

Trago grueso comenzando a caminar a la parte de arriba, no los había visto en todo el día, y ayer no sabía si habían regresado. Al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, sus tíos se encontraban durmiendo profundamente, aun vestían la ropa de ayer, por lo que hoy no se habían levantado, algo sumamente raro.

Un leve sonido le hizo ponerse en alerta, alguien más estaba en la casa con él. Bart no podía ser, porque este regresaría el fin de semana.

Tomo una lámpara que se encontraba cerca, comenzando a bajar con sumo cuidado las escaleras, el ruido parecía provenir de la cocina.

Sus pies se deslizaron por la sala con suma destreza y sutileza digna del admiro de un ninja, alzo la lámpara por sobre su hombro listo para atacar, con ágil movimiento entro en la cocina, que para su sorpresa estaba vacía.

Miro a su alrededor, bajando la lámpara hasta estar a nivel de su abdomen, todo parecía igual a como lo había dejado en la mañana, más un leve tintineo lo hizo voltearse, encontrándose de frente con un demonio, con una taza de té en las manos, sonriéndole de manera siniestra.

Un leve mareo lo hizo trastabillar.

Como un Tsunami, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron de golpe, de forma instintiva retrocedió, mientras un jadeo salía de sus labios, y su mano izquierda acariciaba aquella marca que no dejaba de doler.

Manejado por el instinto de supervivencia, alzo la lámpara con una sola mano, dispuesto a tirársela. Quería que ese ser, se alejara de una vez y lo dejará en paz.

Los labios de aquella criatura se curvaron hacía arriba. Y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

Un grito escapo de los labios del chico, al momento de dejar caer la lámpara al piso. Está no se quebró, y se encontraba rodeada por una aura rojiza.

Sus celestes ojos se enfocaron en sus manos ahora rojas producto de la quemadura que le origino el objeto, no parecía nada que una pomada no aliviará.

-Espero que con eso uses más tu cabeza_ Lamió su labio superior con malicia.

-¿Q…Que eres tú?_ Wallace dio dos pasos atrás aterrado.

-Tú me invístase, deberías de saber_ Dio un sorbo a su té- Aunque por la manera de cómo me hablaste no me sorprendería nada que no supieras quien soy. Nunca en todos mis siglos de vida un humano se había atrevido a llamarme de manera tan atrevida_ Su mirada se volvió fría, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a levitar, para mirarlo desde arriba- Yo soy la hija de Trigón, nieta de Satán. Próxima Reina de las tinieblas, me conocen como Raven.

-R… Raven_ El nombre salió de manera casi involuntaria de sus labios, más al instante se arrepintió de decirlo, su rostro se puso pálido y su cuerpo se tenso, al ver como las expresiones de aquel ser se tensaban, era como si quisiera matarlo solo por repetir su nombre.

-No mereces llamarme así humano, recuerda que soy la princesa de las tinieblas, y mientras esté aquí te referirás a mí como princesa Raven, o en su defecto solo princesa. Ahora apresúrate a pedir tu deseo, para poder iniciar mi trabajo.

-Eh… Yo lo siento, invocarte fue una equivocación, no tengo nada que pedir.

-No me importa si es una equivocación ó no, ya firmaste mi contrato, ahora debes apegarte a sus clausulas_ Sus rubíes cambiaron en un parpadeo a amatista antes de continuar- Puedo ver tu deseo con claridad, pero no lo puedo hacer realidad a menos que lo aceptes y lo digas en voz alta.

Wally se sonrojo retrocediendo aun más, mientras sus ojos enfocaban otra cosa que no fuera aquel demonio. No le gustaba ser leído con tanta facilidad, y menos que fuera aquel ser que lo hiciera.

Pasaron unos segundos para que su cerebro hiciera clic, y logrará enfocarse en la primera parte que ella había dicho.

¿Contrato? No recordaba ningún contrato, y menos aquellas clausulas, por las que seguía atado a ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Muéstrame ese contrato del que hablas_ Wally se cruzo de brazos intentado aparentar tranquilidad.

La joven sonrió chasqueando los dedos. Mientras que con su otra mano depositaba la vajilla fina en la mesa.

Un cuervo de cuatro ojos se materializo frente a ellos, en su boca traía un pequeño pergamino de color blanco. Sin esperar alguna orden de su ama, graznó dejando caer el papel al piso cerca de los pies del West.

El cuervo lo miro con fiereza, arqueando levemente su pico, parecía que le estuviera dando una mueca de burla, algo no tan absurdo si recordaba con quien estaba tratando.

Sin esperar una nueva sorpresa de su acompañante, procedió a abrir el pergamino.

Esté estaba extrañamente vacio, más poco a poco las letras comenzaron a emerger, y como hormigas en fila, comenzaron a tomar su respectivo lugar. Hasta la mitad del pergamino

La palabra _"Contrato"_ figuraba al principio de todo, en una letra muy marcada de color negro con los bordes rojizos. Cada letra estaba escrita a mano con notable parsimonia.

Mordió su labio inferior comenzando a leer cada línea con suma concentración.

 _Contrato_

 _Yo Wallace Rudolph West, acepto a la Princesa y futura Reina Raven como mi contratista, mediante la invocación realizada el pasado treinta y uno de Octubre. Estoy en plena conciencia que una vez que mis deseos (sin importar los enredados y torcidos que sean) se harán realidad con su ayuda, y por tal razón acedo a dar mi alma y mi cuerpo a una de los más poderosos seres que habitan en el abismo._

 _Solo por el deseo de…_

Un gran espacio en blanco se dejaba observar casi al final de la primera parte, debajo de esté donde se suponía que debía ir su firma, se encontraban tres gotas de sangre, que al parecer era suya. Al otro extremo se podía apreciar en una bella caligrafía el nombre "Raven" escrito de manera pulcra de rojo, muy parecido al color de la sangre.

Dividiendo a ambas firmas un sello de color magenta, se podía observar claramente algunos detalles, como la cara de un demonio sonriéndole de manera siniestra.

Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, mirando como las letras se movían de la primera parte hasta la segunda.

De la misma manera en la que estaba escrito el titulo de la primera parte, se encontraba el de la segunda. Incluso ahora que lo detallaba mejor, podía observar que era un pulso algo inestable y tembloroso, quien sea que hiciera oficiales aquellos contratos debía tener muchos siglos en el negocio, seguramente la criatura frente a él se consideraría un bebé a su lado.

 _Clausulas._

 _1._ Está más claro que el contratista podrá pedir cualquier deseo, excluyendo la vida eterna._

 _2._ Los contratados (en este caso la princesa) pueden saber al instante de estar en la tierra el deseo de su contratista, y si esté cambia. Pero está estrictamente prohibido conceder cualquier deseo que el contratista no diga en voz alta._

 _3._ El contrato solo será roto una vez que al contratista se le cumpla su deseo, y su alma sea devorada por el contratado, esto puede ser cuestión de días, meses, o años. Dependiendo de la edad del contratista y el tipo de deseo que pidió._

 _4._ El contratado deberá establecer su domicilio de manera temporal en la tierra; siendo el mejor lugar de hacerlo junto a su contratista. Durante el lapso de tiempo que dure el contrato._

West chasqueo la lengua entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería en aquella clausula, aquel ser viviría con él en su casa, junto a sus tíos, con la posibilidad de ser descubierto.

Llevo su mano a su sien intentando detener el recién recuperado dolor de cabeza de la mañana, recordatorio que no había comido nada desde entonces.

Con un suspiro de resignación prosiguió con las reglas a las que estaba sujeto.

 _5._ El contacto entre ambos debe ser continuo. Teniendo solo un margen de separación de cuatro horas o en su defecto seis si el contratado se encuentra en deberes_ _ **OFICIALES**_ _en el inframundo._

 _6._ El alma del contratista le pertenece solo al contratado, teniendo esté último la obligación de protegerlo de ataques de las diversas razas._

 _7._ Si en algún momento alguno de la raza fundadora (demonios) intenta matar, dañar, o poseer el alma ya reclamada, el contratado deberá actuar de inmediato. Sí el contratista está en peligro de muerte, el contratado puede usar su poder de manera ilimitada en la tierra (solo bajo estos términos) y liberarse de la amenaza._

Miro a su acompañante de reojo, aquella clausula que acababa de leer en vez de alegrarlo lo hacía poner más nervioso, le gustaba los poderes de aquella criatura estuvieran limitados, pero esa clausula le daba una escusa para liberarlos. Y matarlo junto a la amenaza

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien su alma ya casi le pertenecía a la princesa, si lo quisiera matar sería algo fácil, y un simple contrato no la detendría…

 _8._ El contratista deberá alimentar y reabastecer la energía de su contratado._

 _9._ El contratado puede reabastecerse como y con quien prefiera, más debe tener presente que el tacto con su contratista una de las maneras más eficaces de hacerlo. Y más si dicho contratista consiente el acto._

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos se abrían. La última clausulas que había leído lo hizo pensar mal, ¿Consentir el acto? Porque no especificaba a que acto se refería. Y eso de reabastecerse como y con quien quisiera no lo dejaba nada indiferente, toda esa clausula tenía un doble sentido.

Seguramente la princesa ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de preguntarse si lo hacía en su verdadera forma o como súcubo.

Antes de que sus miradas se encontraran decidió volver a su lectura.

 _10._ Entre más tiempo pase el contratado en la tierra, más frecuente será su necesidad de reabastecerse. Puesto que la energía que trajo del abismo se le va gastando entre más use sus poderes._

 _11._ Si el contratista se niega a reabastecer la energía del contratado, el último puede obtenerla de manera menos ortodoxa. (Siendo está la única forma de que el contratista puede ser dañado)_

¡Genial! Simplemente genial.

No solo le estaban dando permiso a aquel ser de manosearlo, sino también le daban la vía libre para dañarlo si se oponía.

¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Sin interés miro la última regla, para terminar con esa ola de emociones.

 _12._ Firmado esté contrato dio inicio a su conexión, esta facilitará la convivencia entre ambas especies, doblegando la voluntad de acepta-miento del humano involucrado._

Wally termino de leer, procesando toda la información.

Sus brazos atrajeron una de las sillas de su tía, se dejo caer en está. Sus ojos se cerraron, intentando que aquel dolor en su cabeza cediera.

En qué lío se había metido, todo por hacerle caso a Jason…

Si no lo hubiera escuchado estaría tranquilo cenando con sus tíos de manera tranquila…

Una leve imagen se apoderó de su mente.

Sus tíos… Los había visto "dormidos" en su cuarto, seguro aquello era producto de aquel ser frente a él.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, mientras un malestar invadió su estomago.

-… ¿Q… Que l-les hiciste a mis ti… os?_ Apenas y pudo formular la palabra entre tartamudeos, su voz temblaba parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría.

Los labios de Raven se curvaron en una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento frente al chico. Su nuevo contratista era alguien sumamente raro, no le preguntaba por ninguna clausula pero si por el estado de aquellos humanos.

Eran dos personas muy queridas si actuaba de esa manera. Sin borrar su sonrisa procedió a contestar.

-No te preocupes, despertaran dentro de poco humano, solo necesitaba tiempo para hablar sin interrupciones.

Todo el aire que West estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones fue expulsado de golpe en un gran suspiro. Era algo menos de lo que debía preocuparse.

 **Continuara…**

 **La apariencia de Malchior es como yo imaginaria a ese dragón humanizado, no le puse la apariencia de Rorek, por que no decido si esté va a salir, además pienso que Malchior debe tener su propia apariencia, similar a la de su yo dragón.**

 **En esté fic como podrán leer, aparece Bart como hijo de Barry, ya que es parte importante de la Flash familia, y no quería ponerlo muy joven ni a Barry muy viejo. Así que está es mi solución.**

 **Algo que aclarar, Wally está tratando de procesar de mejor manera la información gracias a la última clausula, que ha comenzado a hacer de las suyas.**

 **Fran Sanchez: Me alegra que te gustará, y claro que seguiré, cuando tenga tiempo actualizaré.**

 **Kitty26: Gracias por tu comentario, mi manera de narrar es algo que esto perfeccionando cada vez más. Ya que siempre hay que darlo todo, y mejorar, siento que está historia me ayudará mucho a seguir avanzando. Feliz Halloween, umm no se, si lo llegas a intentar no dudes en contactarme, sería increíble que mi ritual funcione.**

 **Rae-Rae: Hola cuanto tiempo, me alegra que te guste, intento hacerlo lo más apegada que puedo, aunque con tantas variaciones de sus personalidades (por parte de Dc) trato de sopesar mucho la manera de interactuar entre ellos, y pues la Raven malvada a mi parecer es la más fácil de llevar. Malchior sí, suelo ocupar a veces personajes extra o olvidados en mis historias y más aquellos que llamen mi atención. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo la personalidad de Malchior se puede explotar muy bien.**

 **No Name Zero00: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, me encantaría ser parte del grupo (Aunque ahora no tengo internet y estoy desde el nada cómodo teléfono) podrías pasarme el link por privado y cuando tenga tiempo (y una computadora con internet) la busco. Gracias por tu invitación es muy amable de tu parte.**

 **Gracias a los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas y están siguiendo la historia: Lollipop lol y Fran Sanchez. Y gracias a No name Zero00 por ponerla como favorita. Significa mucho para mí que hagan eso, porque significa que estoy haciendo algo bien.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	3. Pesadillas 3

**Diabolik Princess.**

 **Pesadillas #3**

 **Noviembre 1, 20:15 Casa Allen-West.**

Wally miro de reojo a la criatura, sentada tranquilamente frente a él.

Varias preguntas rondaban por su mente más no tenía la confianza de hacerlas, y estaba seguro de que aquel ser no respondería.

-Eres demasiado curioso humano_ La Demonio sonrió de manera siniestra, la mente de su nuevo contratista era tan fácil de leer, tenía muchos siglos que no su contratista no era alguien tan trasparente.

Incluso en el momento que esté leía cada clausula sabía sus pensamientos sobre ellas. Los pensamientos del pelirrojo llegaban a su propia mente, sin la necesidad de entrar con sus propios medios en la mente.

-¡Deja de leer mi mente!_ El chico frunció los labios mirando a otro lado- ¿No sabes lo que es privacidad?

-Que divertido eres mocoso, tú no tienes derecho a pedirme privacidad, eres un atrevido_ Se acerco a él, quedando muy cerca de su cara- Que te quede claro miserable humano, tu cuerpo es mío, tu alma me pertenece, incluso la deliciosa sangre que fluye dentro de ti es mía. ¡Me perteneces!_ Sonrió aun más acercándose al oído del chico- Aunque tu plan de postergar las cosas, es algo ingenioso, no te durara mucho. Sé que tarde o temprano volverás a mi arrodillado, suplicando a que cumpla tu deseo, solo es cuestión de esperar. Por cierto, debes saber que tenemos un invitado_ La criatura miro el umbral que conducía a la sala.

-¡Adivina quien está de vuelta!_ Grito un euforico Bart con una mochila en el hombro.

Raven sonrió de manera divertida al leer la cantidad de pensamientos que venían de golpe a la mente de su contratista. El rostro del chico estaba pálido como una hoja de cuaderno, mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Sin duda estaba profundamente nervioso al ver aquel chico a solo algunos pasos de distancia de ella.

Su estadía era cada vez más placentera.

Bart miro a su primo con una sonrisa, lo saludo con gran entusiasmo para luego se dirigirse al refrigerador.

Wallace abrió aun más sus ojos sin entender lo que pasaba, mirando al demonio que no dejaba de sonreír.

Esperaba una buena explicación de lo que ocurría, ¿acaso Bart no la veía?

-Eh… ¿Wally que sucede?_ Bart lo miro con una ceja alzada, mientras se servía un vaso de leche- Parece que algo te molesta ¿paso algo en mi ausencia?

-Nada Bart_ Sonrió nervioso mientras escuchaba a sus tíos hablar desde arriba, al parecer su contratada ya les había quitado aquel hechizo- _No entiendo nada, ¿por qué Bart no puede verla?_ _ El chico pensó mordiendo levemente su labio.

-No pueden verme ni oírme, tú puedes hacerlo por el contrato, así que tampoco te consideres especial mocoso_ Raven se levanto siendo rodeada por una energía oscura, desapareciendo en el acto.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Noviembre 1, 22:30 Casa Allen-West**.

Wally se despidió de su familia con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Iris y Barry parecían tener unas memorias implantadas, puesto que ambos hablaban de su día de manera normal. Como si de verdad hubieran hecho eso en su día, si él no conociera la verdad, seguramente les habría creído al instante.

Wally entro a su habitación encontrándose a la criatura "recostada" en su cama, aunque solo estaba flotando sobre está mientras jugaba con una magia oscura, en sus manos.

-Tardaste mucho humano, ya me estaba aburriendo_ Raven lo miro caminar por la habitación tomando una toalla y algo de ropa, sin decirle nada abrió la segunda puerta del cuarto, que conducía al baño. La demonio frunció el ceño al ser ignorada, con un chasquido de dedos, el agua que usaba Wallace para bañarse comenzó a salir helada de golpe, tomándolo desprevenido.

Raven paso la lengua por sus incisivos, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, lo había hecho enojar con mucha facilidad.

Incluso sus pensamientos estaban llenos de odio y rencor, al parecer los humanos eran muy sensibles cuando hacías que su agua se congelara, hasta el punto de parecer del polo norte. Aunque era de allí que la había sacado.

La puerta del baño se abrió al ínstate, el chico se abrazaba a si mismo buscando algo de calor, su mandíbula no dejaba de temblar, y sus labios estaban pálidos, varios mechones de cabello tenían pequeños copos de nieve. Su azulada mirada ahora era más oscura, y no dejaba de verla con un nada disimulado odio.

Tan enojado estaba que había olvidado ponerse algo de ropa a parte de la toalla que llevaba en la cintura.

Los ojos de Raven brillaron mientras un pequeño fragmento de su memoria regresaba a ella. Pero así como vino se fue, dejándole solo la imagen de aquel hombre de azabaches cabellos en paño, sonreía con coquetería, mientras que sus azules y oscuros ojos parecidos al lapislázuli brillaban con emoción.

Giro su rostro a otro lado disimulando ese pequeño arrebato de emociones melancólicas.

-¿Qué te paso mocoso? ¿Fuiste al polo norte?_ Sonrió nuevamente, usando sus mejores dotes de actriz, unas simples memorias no le afectarían al punto de doblegarla.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!_ Exclamo indignado mientras frotaba su brazo con la mano, intentando que el frío disminuyera- ¿porque hiciste eso? Ash sabes que no me digas, estás demente.

-Deja de exagerar humano no es para tanto, su raza es muy débil tanto física como mental, no me sorprende que sigan buscando tratos con los míos, y que los vampiros los usen como alimento gratuito. Lo hice porque quiero y puedo, ahora deja de temblar como chihuahua y ven aquí.

Wally alzo la ceja, sin confiar en ella dio unos pasos atrás. Alejándose aun más del rango del demonio. Tan enojado estaba que había olvidado ponerse algo encima, a parte del paño.

No conocía el alcance del demonio, pero si era una súcubo tenía que guardar mucha distancia.

-Deja de hacerte estúpidas ideas en tu cabeza mocoso, no estaría contigo aunque fueras el último humano sobre la tierra_ Raven frunció el ceño, su mente era tan fácil de leer, que ni siquiera tuvo que entrar en ella para enterarse de lo que el chico estaba pensado.

Con un chasquido de dedos, unas manos de energía oscura tomaron los pies y manos del chico, aferrándolo a la pared a unos centímetros de distancia del suelo.

Ella se acerco flotando, en su mano derecha comenzaba a formarse una llama azulada.

Wallace al verla comenzó a forcejear para liberarse, una nueva mano re-afirmo la toalla sobre su cintura. Cosa que lo hizo sonrojar.

-No queremos accidentes_ Raven sonrió acercándose aun más- Quédate quieto no te dolerá, incluso te haré un favor humano.

La llama toco la cara de él sin quemarlo, haciendo que poco a poco entrará en calor esa parte.

-Se buen niño y abre la boca, debes dejar que se adentre en tu cuerpo.

Wallace negó mientras fruncía los labios, no confiaba en ella, y menos en las llamas que salían de su mano, a pesar de disfrutar el calor que inundaba su rostro no estaba dispuesto a que esa llama penetrará en su cuerpo, nada bueno saldría si eso sucedía.

Raven frunció el ceño mientras enterraba sus garras en las mejillas del chico, haciendo que esté abriera la boca, soltando un jadeo de dolor, dándole el espacio suficiente a la llama para adentrarse en el cuerpo del chico.

Wallace abrió los ojos al sentir como esa cálida llama se adentraba en su cuerpo, su temperatura comenzó a aumentar por donde la llama pasaba.

-Ya eh usado mucho de mi poder para ti, ahora deberás dejar que me alimente de ti_ Miro la marca que había dejado la primera noche con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se alimentan los de tu especie?_ Su voz sonó más profunda de lo normal y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, aquella llama seguía dentro de su cuerpo.

-Pues, por esta vez te responderé. Si han gastado mucho poder deben hacerlo con el placer carnal_ Los ojos del chico se abrieron al escuchar esa afirmación, nunca en toda su vida había imaginado que iba a terminar violado por un súcubo, muchas ideas llegaron a su cabeza, y fueron quemadas al momento de escuchar de nuevo la voz de su acompañante- pero como no es mi caso, solo me bastará tomar un poco de tu sangre.

Antes de poder replicar, los afilados colmillos de ella se clavaron en su cuello haciéndolo soltar un gemido de dolor.

Su cuerpo se tenso, mientras escuchaba como la chica succionaba su sangre de manera pausada, pero aun así dolorosa, su cuello había empezado a arder nuevamente, y aquella llama azul comenzaba a ascender hasta su cuello, justo donde la criatura estaba succionando.

Un nuevo gemido escapo de sus labios, al sentir como aquellos afilados colmillos eran alejados con suavidad.

Los ojos de Raven brillaban, mientras que un hilo de sangre rodeada de fuego conectaba su boca semi abierta al cuello del chico, con un movimiento de su dedo, levito con ayuda del fuego lo que le quedaba de sangre, llevándosela a los labios, terminando su comida.

Sus ojos se enfocaron con los del chico, mientras su sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Gracias por la comida_ Susurro mientras llevaba su dedo al cuello de él, delineando los orificios, y las nuevas líneas rojas que salían de estos, dibujando un cuervo- ya nuestra conexión está más completa, ahora sabré cuando estés en peligro.

Wallace se pego más a la pared mientras cerraba sus ojos, intentando regularizar su respiración y su pulso. Las manos de aquel ser estaban frías, y a pesar de que sus garras estaban afiladas no le hizo daño con estás, sin embargo pudo sentir como un choque eléctrico recorría su cuerpo. Haciéndolo morder con fuerza su lengua, conteniendo los sonidos que buscaban emerger de su garganta.

La chica chasqueo los dedos haciendo que los brazos lo soltarán, y debido a su estado, cayo arrodillado al suelo.

Sin intención de ayudarlo a estabilizarse, camino hasta una silla e hizo aparecer un libro.

Un grito escapo de los labios del chico, mientras un nuevo espasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, la vista comenzaba a ser borrosa, un ruido similar al de un taladro llego a sus oídos, y por alguna razón era cada vez era más fuerte.

-Recuéstate, descansa es normal eso que estás sintiendo_ Sin verlo si quiera la demonio hablo- ¡Hagas lo que hagas no vayas a vomitar!, cierra los ojos y duérmete, mañana estarás bien_ Lo miro de reojo, como se retorcía en el piso y su tos se volvía cada vez más frecuente, un manto rojo con negro envolvía su cuerpo, y su frente comenzaba a llenarse de sudor. Por segunda vez en la noche un recuerdo similar se adueño de ella.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él. Con su mano derecha hundió la barriga del chico, haciéndolo toser un humo violeta, el cual ella absorbió con sus labios.

Una vez que absorbió todo el humo chasqueo los dedos, tele trasportando el cuerpo ya dormido del chico.

-Estoy siendo demasiado blanda contigo mocoso_ Lo miro con odio mientras sus manos se hacían un puño, el cual se rodeaba de fuego- Solo espero que sobrevivas la noche, si no todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido inútil.

Levitando se acerco a la silla dispuesta a proseguir con su lectura.

Durante toda la noche el chico se quejaba en sueños, parecía tener pesadillas, cosa que sería normal si aun tuviera dentro de él el veneno, más ella misma se lo había quitado, estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Y era poco probable que quedará algún residuo dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Justo cuando iba a averiguar de qué se trataba el sueño el chico despertó de golpe, su brazo se estiro, e intento sujetar algo inexistente mientras gritaba un "¡Espera!"

La voz del chico había sonado más gruesa de lo normal, y sus ojos estaban más opacos, cambiando de un hermoso celeste, a un oscuro lapislázuli.

Raven chasqueo la lengua ignorando a posta ese ligero cambio.

Ese pequeño sonido hizo al chico percatarse de que no estaba solo. Y que aun aquella criatura estaba allí, no solo había sido producto de su imaginación, todo era real.

Tallo sus ojos intentando recordar su pesadilla, pero por más que lo intentaba solo podía recordar una suave y dulce risa, haciendo eco en un oscuro laberinto.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Noviembre 2, 9:30 Centro de Jump City.**

Raven bufo mirando las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad, era sábado por lo que los habitantes de esta habían decidido a salir a comprar.

Por suerte para ella flotaba, por lo que no había ningún asqueroso humano tocándola, no le agradaba el contacto físico, y menos de unos seres inferiores.

Al contrario de ella, Wally se encontraba tranquilo, caminando sin ningún apuro por las calles, a pesar de que algunas veces era empujado, poco le importaba, se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de contactos cuando era niño, las grandes ciudades siempre estaban llenas de personas, y tropezar con alguna era muy fácil.

El chico siguió caminando unas cuadras más hasta dar con una tienda de dulces, donde compro una gran cantidad de estos.

Al salir, un auto negro lo estaba esperando, frente a él se encontraba un joven con el cabello azabache, y unas gafas de sol.

Como era de esperar de Dick, siempre llegaba puntual, incluso para los encuentros "casuales"

Sin esperar que esté hiciera una fingida y muy obvia actuación, le entrego un paquete de dulce para montarse en el auto, que conducía Jason. Agregándole más "sorpresa" al encuentro.

-¿Trajiste algo para mi West? O ¿tal vez mi torpe hermano menor te tomo desprevenido con mi compañía?_ Jason lo miro con una sonrisa, mientras extendía su brazo, mientras Dick bufaba.

Wally le tendió una bolsa de gomitas mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento trasero.

-Supongo que Bart me enviará ropa a la mansión ¿no? Ya que estoy "secuestrado" esté fin de semana.

Jason soltó una carcajada negando con diversión. Su hermano tenía mucho que aprender de él, cuando se trataba de emboscadas.

-Así es_ Miro a Richard que aun se encontraba fuera del vehículo- Vamos torpe móntate, tengo una cita está noche, y Bruce prometió prestarme esté bebé si te traía.

El pelirrojo miro a su amigo subirse al auto. El demonio se encontraba sentando junto a él, al parecer iba a ir en el auto en todo el viaje (Aunque no lo necesitaba ya que ella podía volar)

Sus rubíes ojos se encontraban evaluando a los dos chicos en los asientos delanteros, parecía lista para saltar en cualquier momento sobre ellos.

Cuando los ojos chispeantes de ella se encontraron con los de él, un escalofrío atravesó su columna vertebral, mientras su boca comenzaba a sentirse seca.

Aparto la mirada al instante. Lo que ocasiono una carcajada divertida de ella.

Un tenue sonrojo producto de la vergüenza inundo su rostro, su cara se volteó a otro lado al instante, tratando de ignorar las burlescas palabras de la criatura a su lado.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Noviembre 2, 13:05 Mansión Wayne.**

Wallace miraba de reojo al demonio que se encontraba frente a él con un libro en mano, al lado de ella, y sin conciencia del peligro que corría se encontraba su mejor amigo Dick.

El cual repetía por quinta vez las mismas palabras, ya algo más enojado por la falta de atención de su acompañante.

-Mejor nos vamos a otro lugar Wally_ Froto su sien con la yema de sus dedos intentando tranquilizarse- Estás muy distraído hoy ¿Has hablado con Niccole?

Wallace se tensó, sus ojos por primera vez se alejaban de la figura del demonio (Que para su desgracia ahora tenía toda su atención en él), y se enfocaban en su amigo. Él cual había dicho las palabras incorrectas, con la persona incorrecta cerca.

-No, no lo eh hecho Dick, y no, no quiero hablar de eso_ Hablo con pesadez tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, mientras intentaba alejar todos los pensamientos referentes a la peli-rosa de su mente.

-¿Ya estás dispuesto a pedir tu deseo? Esa tal Niccole sería tuya en un chasquido_ Sonrió mientras sus manos se llenaban de energía oscura- Solo debes pedirlo en voz alta, diciendo que sea yo la que te lo cumpla, no es tan difícil.

Wally mordió su lengua conteniéndose a contestarle, por momentos olvidaba que nadie más podía verla. El echó de parecer un lunático frente a Richard solo reafirmaría la teoría de que había hablado con Niccole. Y que está lo estaba enloqueciendo, por el hecho de hablar solo con una entidad "inexistente"

¡Oh si tan solo supiera!

Se había vuelto loco en el instante que el echó de conjurar una entidad de otro mundo no sonaba como una mala idea. Y menos usar está criatura para sus caprichos personales. Dándole a cambio su alma…

¿En qué Demonios estaba pensando cuando acepto aquello?

Parecía que ni siquiera pensaba, solo se estaba dejado llevar por las emociones reprimidas con el rompimiento de Niccole.

-Mejor vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre, y siento que no me dejarás ir a mi casa hasta que me saques información _ Se levanto lentitud mientras caminaba por los jardines de la mansión siendo seguido por sus dos acompañantes- ¿Crees que Alfred le importe si pedimos pizza?

Dick negó mientras caminaba con su amigo al interior de la mansión.

Esa noche Wallace durmió en la mansión, no había dicho nada de Niccole por lo que Richard no lo dejaría ir.

Esa noche durmió en la habitación de huéspedes, mientras la demonio iba a explorar el lugar, dejándolo por primera vez en todo el día (a excepción de cuando fue al baño) solo. A pesar de que quería seguirla, para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada malo el agotamiento lo había vencido.

Y hecho dormir al instante que toco la cama. Su sueño empezó como algo bueno, lleno de sus cosas favoritas, incluso Niccole estaba allí, vestida como la primera vez que salieron, estaba de espalda, mirando aquel hermoso atardecer.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, se acerco a ella, estirando su mano para tocar su hombro.

La giro regalándole una gran sonrisa, que murió al instante. El ambiente cambio siendo sustituido por un bosque oscuro, con ramas secas, sin rastros de vida.

El cuerpo de la peli rosa se encontraba en notable estado de putrefacción, las uñas no habían dejado de crecer, enrollándose sobre sí mismas, su cabello seguía igual de largo, más unos gusanos de color purpura entraban y salían de esté. Incluso había uno que entro por el orificio donde debía estar su ojo.

Algo asustado dio dos pasos atrás, chocando con una piedra.

La risa de Niccole se extendió por todo el lugar, al tiempo que un extraño ser alado aparecía detrás de ella. Con una exhalación de esté, el cuerpo de Wallace se vio rodeado por un fuego rojo, que comenzaba a reducirse hasta estar a centímetros de sus pies.

Mordió sus labios, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, esperando que aquel fuego lo incinerara, y su vida acabará de una forma dolorosa.

Más esto no sucedió, el oscuro paraje fue sustituido por una tenue luz amarillenta, que le hizo abrir los ojos.

Para su sorpresa estaba frente a una celda, donde se podían escuchar gritos desgarradores, y un constante sonido de latigazo contra alguien.

Trago fuerte, intentando retroceder, pero sus pies hicieron lo contrario a lo que él le pedía.

Quedando frente a aquella metálica puerta, donde provenían los sonidos. Su cuerpo se tenso al ver como la puerta se abría, dejándolo ver un cuerpo colgado del techo gracias a unas esposas que le sujetaban sus manos.

Estaba semi desnudo, solo cubierto por un taparrabo, el sudor se mezclaba con su sangre, ambos goteaban en el charco viscoso que se encontraba a los pies del hombre.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban vendados, era una escena aterradora. Y más por el parecido casi increíble que tenía con el sujeto.

Sus celestes ojos se enfocaron en el verdugo, estaba completamente cubierto, pero aun así podía sentir la satisfacción que de él emanaba, por estar torturando al chico, en sus enguantadas manos descansaba un látigo rodeado de fuego, y algunas espinas.

Eso explicaba las faltas de carne y las quemaduras de aquel sujeto.

-Oh mira nada más tenemos visitas_ La voz del verdugo sonaba distorsionada y con una mezcla sadismo.

Con un rápido movimiento esté se despojo del guante, para luego rasgar la tela que cubría los ojos del chico.

Celeste, y un opaco negro chocaron al instante.

Por un momento le pareció que el color de los ojos del chico atado, se aclaraba, más no le dio tiempo de ver algo más.

Todo comenzaba a hacerse borroso, y lo último que pudo ver, fue la cara esperanzada, que a pesar de tanto sufrimiento regalaba una sonrisa, llena de cariño.

Cuando despertó su respiración era agitada, todo el sueño comenzaba a ser borroso, hasta que ya no pudo recordar absolutamente nada, igual a como le paso la noche anterior. Solo sabía que había sido una horrible pesadilla.

La demonio lo miraba con enojo desde la silla, al parecer en el transcurso de la noche había regresado a la habitación.

Por alguna extraña razón el cuarto tenía una gran cantidad de cosas destrozadas, incluyendo la pantalla del televisor.

Sin intención de preguntarle qué había sucedido camino hasta afuera de la habitación, para buscar un baño.

Raven lo miro irse, mientras su enojo comenzaba a crecer, había regresado después de su "platica" con un estúpido demonio, encontrándose con su contratista gimiendo y retorciéndose de dolor.

Algunas marcas parecidas a azotes aparecían en su cuerpo, y no podía hacerlo despertar de su pesadilla por lo que "Esa persona" estaba detrás de todo.

Pudo haber ido y aniquilado a "Esa persona" por desacatar las reglas del contrato, más prefirió deshacerse del dolor físico, y entrar en aquel sueño para saber de qué se trataba.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con algo que había jurado sepultar en el olvido. Esa infame criatura la estaba provocando, y si seguía así pronto le daría una visita, en sus propias pesadillas.

 **Continuara…**

 **La buena noticia estoy de vacaciones desde el 20, la mala tengo tarea navideña que no me ha dejado escribir en todos estos días.**

 **Aun así tome una pequeña pausa, para escribir esté capítulo.**

 **Nunca eh traído aquí algo gore, por eso a pesar de ser M lo hice ligerito. Mi historia comienza a llenarse de misterios, cosa que me gusta mucho, quiero tomarme está historia con mucha calma, porqué quiero llegar a más de quince capítulos ¿Lo lograré? Quién sabe, pero al menos lo intento.**

 **La razón por la que Wally estaba envenenado, fue porqué Raven al abastecerse por primera vez, mediante la succión de sangre, deslizo unas gotas de veneno. Esto forma parte de una prueba para aprobar al contratista, por lo general se hace en la primera noche, pero como recordarán Wally se desmayo antes de que ella pudiera seguir con el ritual. El contratista debe estar despierto cuando esto se hace. Y si muere a causa del veneno no es "digno" de que su deseo se haga realidad. Más el alma es del demonio que lo mato.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Fran Sanchez: Gracias por comentar, aun no lo sabe pero poco a poco lo irá descubriendo, por razones de historia no te puedo decir si es "puro" más tarde se verá eso. Con respecto a Malchior el nunca será normal, en ningún universo (según mi punto de vista), pero sobre lo que es deberás averiguarlo leyendo los otros capítulos. Solo diré que explotaré al máximo su personalidad retorcida. No prometo actualizar muy rápido, la cárcel (también llamada universidad) me lo prohíbe, pero haré lo que pueda. Saludos.**

 **No name Zero: ¿Abandonado? Vamos no tengo tanto tiempo fuera del Fandom, puedo pausarla (por cuestiones de falta de inspiración, o edición) pero no abandonarla por completo. No soy muy puntual pero siempre que tengo tiempo actualizo. No encontré el grupo, ¿te parece si me pasas el link por privado? Gracias por comentar.**

 **Rachelgarf: Gracias, gracias, gracias, por tantas palabras bonitas, me alegra que te guste, siempre me ha gustado hacer cosas nuevas, si hacemos siempre lo mismo siento que no se avanza tanto como saliendo de la zona de confort. Se tuvo que hacer muy fuerte (en todos los ámbitos), por detalles que veremos más adelante. Aquí hice una de esas maneras de abastecerse, arriba hay una pequeña explicación por si no se entendió del todo el motivo del envenenamiento. No la consideró perfecta, pero sé que con fics como esté mejorare en ella. Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, significan mucho.**

 **Rae-Rae: Eres la segunda que sospecha de Malchior, eso me da a entender de qué está haciendo muy bien su papel. Ya Wally comenzó a alimentar a su demonio, arriba puse una pequeña explicación del envenenamiento, pues más tarde te lo respondo, ya que aun no decido si haré que eso pase, la clausula está allí por algo, si se puede ver insignificante, pero como tú dices, puede luego ser algo muy importante.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	4. Problema de Sangre 4

**Diabolik Princess.**

 **Problema de Sangre #4.**

 **Noviembre 4, 7:15 Mansión Wayne.**

El resto del fin de semana pasó de manera rápida, entre interrogatorios por parte de Richard, y repetidos arranques de furia por Raven.

En más de una ocasión había terminado irritando al demonio, hasta el punto de provocar que ella lo lastimara físicamente. En distintas partes de su cuerpo, pero como todas las demás heridas que ella había infringido, estas desaparecían en cuestión de segundos, más el dolor seguía presente.

Intento no quedarse solo con ella, más aun así sentía su rubí mirada perforándole como pequeñas agujas cada parte de su cuerpo.

En la noche del domingo, descubrió que su estadía en la mansión Wayne se había alargado.

Su "querido" mejor amigo Dick, al no poder sacarle ningún tipo de información, no lo dejo regresar a casa. Por lo que le pidió con Bart más ropa, incluyendo lo que se llevaría mañana a la universidad.

Su amigo no desistiría hasta conseguir sacarle la información, y eso estaba comenzando a cansarle.

Esa mañana despertó algo mareado, supuso que la demonio tenía algo que ver con su estado, más está no estaba cerca de él, incluso parecía que hubiera desaparecido.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras rascaba su cabello, era bueno algo de paz después de tantos días sumido en tanto stress.

Sin preocuparle donde estaba su contratada, siguió su rutina, deseando que está se alejará para siempre de su lado.

Al llegar a la universidad, noto que todo el alumnado parecía estar revuelto, las chicas hablaban entre murmullos, mientras que los chicos parecían ansiosos por algo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ Dick miro de reojo tratando de encontrar a Donna para que le explicará la situación.

-Todo esté revuelo es por un nuevo estudiante, viene de intercambio de otra sede_ Jason le guiño el ojo a la chica que le había dado la información.

-Es raro, nunca había sucedido eso, ¿Qué estudiará?_ Wally pregunto mientras caminaba junto a sus dos amigos.

-Ella no sabe_ El oji esmeralda miro a sus compañeros- Luego lo sabremos, los rumores aquí corren rápido_ Se encogió de hombros mientras acomodaba su cabello blancos que caía en su frente.

El poco tiempo que estuvieron con sus amigos, estos no hicieron más que hablar sobre el creciente rumor del nuevo alumno, cada persona que difundía el rumor le agregaba algunas cosas.

El más reciente, era que se trataba de un vampiro de Transilvania, que venía con la intensión de chuparle la sangre al alumnado femenino.

-Pobre vampiro_ Jason sonrió con burla mientras encendía un cigarro frente a Dick, que lo miraba con enojo- Se va a morir muy rápido el desgraciado, mira que de todos los lugares venir a un lugar con escases de vírgenes, sentenció su propia muerte.

La broma ocasiono que Donna frunciera el ceño, mientras que Garfield se reía a carcajada, pegando más a Tara de su cuerpo al verla tan dispersa.

-Lo mejor es que vallamos a clases_ Roy intervino al ver la futura pelea entre Richard, Donna y Jason- Luego hablamos más del nuevo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ese día había decidido salir temprano de su nuevo lugar de residencia.

Al principio tenía planeado, trasladarse desde los sueños de su contratista hasta el paradero de la criatura que ocasionaba esto, sin embargo, esa noche se habían detenido, arruinándole los planes que había creado.

Por lo que decidió hacer el plan "b", que consistía en investigar en el único lugar donde encontraría todas las respuestas. Poco le importaba que su abuelo se molestara por tomar algunas cosas de su despacho, incluso, ni notaría su ausencia.

Era bueno en ese tipo de circunstancias, que alguien en la familia tuviera una visión futura.

Antes de que los patéticos guardias de su padre pudieran notarla, ya habría terminado el trabajo.

Tomo dos pergaminos, y con un hechizo los duplico. Dejándole la copia a su abuelo.

Las mazmorras tenían su campo protector, impidiéndole abrir portales desde allí, por lo que con la misma sutileza que bajo hasta allí, regreso a su habitación, donde sería más seguro leer el informe.

Abrió el pergamino, y este se encontraba casi por completo en blanco, lo único que tenía era una pequeña calavera de un hada al final.

Sonrió con burla, ante el tan cliché mecanismo de defensa de su abuelo, hizo levitar un frasco transparente hasta ella, y dejo caer tres gotas de sangre en la cabeza del hada, que enseguida salió del pergamino en su forma de esqueleto.

Sus alas esqueléticas la alzaron, mientras el pergamino comenzaba a escurrir una viscosa sustancia negra. En algunos lugares la sangre se apartaba o delineaba una especie de escritura.

Sus cuatro ojos brillaron con furia.

Sus sospechas de que se trataba de él estaban confirmadas.

Ese inútil había conseguido después de tanto tiempo seguir con vida, y conservar parte de sus poderes, era más débil ahora, pero si seguía alimentándose era cuestión de tiempo para que su energía se viera renovada.

Poco le importaba si su padre estaba al tanto de esa información, él era su presa, y si alguien llegaba a intervenir también lo mataría.

Ahora que sabía dónde encontrarlo, se le haría más fácil, esta vez no escaparía de la muerte.

La pequeña y esquelética hada muerta comenzó a emitir un agudo chillido, al momento que Raven sellaba con sus poderes el pergamino, esté adquirió el color normal, y los huesos ahora esparcidos en el piso fueron absorbidos por el pergamino.

El siguiente pergamino, al contrario del primero, tenía una serpiente enrollada comiéndose su propia cola. Y alrededor varios sellos, que le consumirían mucho poder el liberarlos.

Tenía que buscar el veneno de serpiente, y tener una fuente de energía a la mano para leerlo.

Sus ojos se achicaron en clara señal de enojo, ahora debía esperar hasta la noche.

Un cuervo negro apareció frente a ella, al cual le entrego los pergaminos.

El día apenas iniciaba, primero iría al refugio del bastardo, y antes de que se cumpliera el plazo, regresaría con su contratista, y lo convencería de viajar con ella, necesitaba ese veneno de serpiente, y por ese día estaba atada a él.

Abrió un nuevo portal, y se introdujo a él sin mirar el destino.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

El profesor entró en el aula, seguido del director de la universidad.

Wally miro como ambos estaban notablemente nerviosos. Y miraban cada cierto tiempo la puerta.

-Con permiso_ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras que su garganta se secaba de repente. A pesar de no conocer esa voz, lo había puesto en alerta.

Una descarga eléctrica lo hizo estremecerse, al ver como una chica de su edad entraba al salón.

Esta llevaba un suéter lapislázuli con la capucha puesta, un pantalón de color negro, rasgado en algunas partes, y unos botines del mismo color del suéter.

Sus ojos apenas se divisaban pero eran de un hermoso amatista, pudo jurar que por un momento, una extraña luz rojiza ilumino la frente de está, pero quiso creer que solo eran alucinaciones por el constante stress.

La chica se presento ante todos como Rachel Roth, parecía ser una persona muy reservada por la poca información que dio.

Luego de la bienvenida por parte del director, ella camino hasta él curveando sus labios pintados en un azul tan intenso como la media noche.

En ese preciso momento su marca comenzó a dolerle, mientras que su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa, antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba sobre los pechos de la chica, que parecía asustada y sorprendida.

Pero esto era pura apariencia, pues antes de que se rindiera ante el sueño, pudo notar como una nueva sonrisa emergía de sus labios, haciendo que un par de colmillos se asomará. Sus labios se movían lentamente, pronunciando unas palabras que no pudo oír.

Al momento de despertar, estaba muy desubicado, más al ver a cinco de sus amigos se tranquilizo.

-Oh amigo Wally estas bien_ La suave y delicada voz de Kori logro que todos voltearán su mirada al chico.

-Guau West eres leyenda_ Se burlo Jason sonriéndole desde el borde inferior derecho de la cama.

-Para variar, no tengo la menor idea de que me hablas Jason_ El chico acarició su cien intentando recordar los últimos sucesos antes de desmayarse. Su cabeza le dolía, al igual que la comezón en su cuello comenzaba a desesperarle.

-Te le tiraste encima a la nueva, todo el mundo habla de cómo en un Flash tu cara estaba de lleno contra sus pechos_ Jason le lanzo una mirada picara, mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a inundar al chico.

Su cara se tiño de rojo granate, al recordar que no todo lo que decía Jason era mentira, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero esa chica no era para nada normal, ella había provocado todo.

Pero aun así todo su salón lo había visto. Seguramente lo ficharían como un acosador, no podía imaginar los millones de rumores que ahora circularían sobre él.

-Wally se que yo te dije que conocieras a personas nuevas, pero eso fue muy atrevido, al menos hubieras esperado que no hubiese nadie en el salón_ Roy negó con la cabeza, en falso gesto de decepción- Eso no fue lo que yo te enseñe.

-No le hagas caso a estos tontos_ Donna apartó a ambos chicos de la camilla, comenzando a susurrar- Si le caíste encima, pero fue producto de la fiebre. Cuando el profesor te trajo aquí estabas con cuarenta de fiebre, todos estábamos preocupados por ti_ Miro de reojo la cortina- No somos los únicos que queremos verte, aun tus tíos no llegan, pero a fuera está esperando Niccole y los demás.

-No te olvides de la bonita chica que ayudo a traerlo, y que se mostraba muy preocupada por él_ Jason sonrió acercándose de nuevo a la camilla- Buen gusto amigo.

-Dick, ¿puedes hacer algo con tu hermano?

-Vamos Jason, dejemos a Wally descansar_ Richard suspiro llevándose al chico antes de que Donna lo matará.

-Bueno amigo Wally, luego nos vemos, solo pueden pasar cinco personas, y nuestros amigos también te quieren ver.

Kori se llevo a rastras a Roy mientras se despedía de manera enérgica, la única que se quedo fue Donna, mientras Víctor, Garfield, Terra, y Garth pasaban.

Para su suerte, Donna termino corriendo a este grupo por la misma razón que corrió a Jason. Todos parecían muy interesados en saber si lo que había hecho había sido ocasional, ó al contrario a propósito.

-Yo lo siento Wally, ahora debo irme a mi clase_ Donna se disculpo mirando de reojo a la peli rosa entrar- Luego paso a ver como sigues_ Con un gesto de despedida la chica siguió su camino. Mirando de reojo como Niccole se acercaba a su amigo.

-¿Estas mejor?_ Niccole miraba el piso algo nerviosa, no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por el estado de salud de él. Después de todo, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, como novios, y como amigos.

-Sí, eso creo_ Rasco su cuello que comenzaba picar más.

-Wally, además de venir a ver tu estado, yo quería hablarte de_ Sus palabras fueron silenciadas al ver como el lugar que tanto se rascaba el chico comenzaba a emanar sangre- Wally, para eso, estas sangrando.

Niccole corrió por algunas toallas, mientras el chico la miraba confundido.

-Detén eso allí, voy por la enfermera_ La peli-rosa le puso la toalla sobre el hombro, mientras salía de la enfermería asustada.

Wally se quito la toalla confundido sin ver ninguna gota de sangre en está.

-Creí que nunca se iría_ Esa voz lo hizo erizarse, creía que estaba completamente solo, pero al voltear su mirada encontró a la chica de esta mañana recostada, mirando el techo.

-¿T… Tu… Tu qué haces aquí?_ Miro a todos lados buscando una ventana abierta, o algún indicio de por donde había entrado su nueva acompañante.

Sus amatistas ojos se tiñeron de rojo, mientras su piel comenzaba a tornarse rojiza.

Wallace abrió los labios sorprendido, mirando a su contratada a pocos extremos de él.

-Vine a alimentarme, creí que te lo había dejado claro en el salón humano_ El cuerpo de ella regreso a ser pálido, y sus ojos pasaron a un lindo color amatista.

-¿Por qué el disfraz?_ Pregunto sentándose en la camilla al verla aproximarse.

-Con esto ahorro energía_ Se paró justo delante de él- Casi consumo las horas que puedo estar separada de ti, por lo que ahora estaba algo débil, y necesitaba ahorrar un poco.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de la nueva estudiante?

-No era yo, estaba buscando a alguien, y me encontré a esa chica llorando en el baño, suplicando por encontrarse de nuevo con su madre muerta, y se lo concedí. Ahora ambas almas están ligadas a mí en el inframundo. Tome sus recuerdos, y alteré los de tu director.

-Supongo que luego le borraras a todos el rastro de tu existencia_ Wally se tensó levemente al verla subir a la cama, como acto de protección se pego más a la pared.

-Te equivocas, busco a alguien aquí, y con está forma es más fácil encontrarlo sin que él me detecte_ Sonrió enseñando sus colmillos- Ahora deja las estúpidas preguntas y dame lo que quiero.

La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, con su dedo índice le giro la cara para tener una mejor visión del cuello.

-Espera, estamos en la enfermería, cualquiera puede entrar y verte_ Wally se sonrojo tratando de sacársela de encima. Más unas manos hechas de energía oscura detuvo su forcejeo.

-Nadie entrará, ya aseguré la entrada_ Deslizo sus dedos por el cuello de él mientras lamia sus labios- Tenía siglos que no me mostraba con mi forma humana, siéntete honrado_ Clavo sus uñas en el hombro de él haciéndolo gritar y arquearse de dolor. Raven negó con su dedo mientras hacía sonidos con su boca- Si no guardas silencio nos escucharán_ Una nueva mano de energía negra cubrió su boca.

La demonio llevo sus dedos ensangrentados a su labio, lamiéndolos con lentitud, el chico cerro sus ojos con fuerza intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente.

Para su desgracia eso no le funciono.

Los ojos amatistas volvieron a tornarse rojos de enojo, y sin piedad clavo los colmillos en el hombro de él, rasgando a su paso algo de carne.

A penas succiono una vez, se separó de él, escupiendo la sangre en el piso.

Estaba muy amarga, producto de los sentimientos que reinaban en la mente del chico.

Por eso se había desmayado al verla, y la marca comenzaba a picarle, no solo la estaba odiando, sino que también renegaba de su contrato. Su deseo había cambiado, tornándose en contra de ella, ocasionando que una de las clausulas del contrato afectarán el cuerpo, o bueno la sangre del chico para que ella mejorará su conducta.

Odiaba a su abuelo en ese momento, había sido muy amable con los humanos al otorgarles algunas ayudas para su bienestar.

Tenía que dejar de hacerle daño, si no quería seguir tomando esa amarga sangre que en vez de darle energía los dejaba con un mal sabor de boca.

Chasqueo la lengua. Liberándolo de la energía oscura.

-Eres una manipuladora rata_ Bufo acercándose más a la cara de él, mientras que sus rojizos ojos destilaban odio los de él estaban llenos de miedo. Con más cuidado se acerco al hombro de él, mirando la herida que había causado, de manera orgullosa dirigió su mirada a otro lado, mientras comenzaba a lamer la sangre, sanando la rasgadura de tejido.

La sangre seguía amarga, y estaba segura de que iba a estar así por varios días más, o incluso meses, por lo inestable que estaba su relación.

Ahora tenía buscar otra manera de reabastecimiento.

O comenzar a formar lazos y mostrarle los placeres de la sangre al humano.

Descarto la segunda idea casi al instante, no volvería a hacerlo, suficiente con probarlo una vez. Ningún otro humano merecía un trato privilegiado. Solo eran sacos de carne, proveedores de alimento y futuros esclavos.

-Si tanto me odias pide tu deseo y listo, yo lo concederé y solo vendré cuando mueras_ La chica se puso de pie sin mirarlo- No tienes que seguir disimulando tu miedo a quedarte solo conmigo, si no fuera porque hoy eh superado el límite te dejaría solo_ La sangre del piso desapareció mientras ella se sentaba en una silla.

Wally miro sus manos que aun temblaban, la conducta y los repentinos arranques de enojo por parte de ella no hacían más que hacerlo sentir inseguro a su lado.

Sabía que ella ahora estaba leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero poco le importaba, ya se ganaba castigos sin hacer nada. Que ahora si tuviera la culpa era un pequeño avance, no tenía nada que perder.

Algo extrañado al no recibir ningún tipo de daño, miro de reojo a la chica, esta parecía algo agitada.

Y unas marcas rojizas estaban esparcidas por todo su cuerpo.

Por un momento la vio retorcerse de dolor, mientras mordía sus labios con tanta fuerza que llegaron a sangrar.

Las palabras de ella sobre su falta de energía lo hicieron comprender, tal vez ese era el resultado de estar sin energía, pasar por dolor quemante en todo el cuerpo.

Pudo haberla dejado morir, pudo librarse de ella fingiendo no ver nada, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo reacciono de otra manera, acercándose a ella.

Sin saber qué hacer toco la frente de ella, notando el aumentó imposible (si se tratará de alguien normal) de temperatura.

-¿Qué debo hacer?_ Pregunto al ver como los ojos de ella se enfocaban en él- ¿Corto mi brazo y te doy a beber mi sangre?_ Pregunto buscando con la mirada un bisturí.

-No_ Su voz sonaba áspera, mientras intentaba mantenerse a una distancia prudente para no quemarlo- No funcionará, tu sangre cambio por una clausula del contrato. Son las consecuencias por herirte sin que lo amerite.

Jadeo con fuerza intentando recuperar el aliento.

Wally dejo pasar saliva por su garganta tratando de recordar algo que lo ayudará.

-¡Contacto físico!_ Exclamo exitoso mirándola- Si yo estoy de acuerdo será más fácil el recuperarte ¿no?

-No lo hagas, te quemaras humano, yo encontraré una manera de abastecerme_ Trato de acomodarse en el asiento pero sus fuerzas le fallaron haciéndola caer al piso.

-No tienes tiempo de buscar a alguien más. Si eres un súcubo esto te ayudará, lo siento_ Antes de que Raven pudiera negarse, el cuerpo de Wally se encontraba sobre ella, en una pose muy comprometedora, las manos del chico estaban a los costados de la cara de ella, mientras que sus rodillas apoyadas al lado de su cadera.

El pelirrojo respiro profundo, y en un impulso poso los labios sobre los de ella, ignorando lo caliente que estos se encontraban.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron asombrados.

Cuando creyó no odiar más a su abuelo, la clausula número doce llego a jugarle en su contra. Haciendo que los sentimientos de acepta-miento en esa situación se desbordaran hasta el punto de ignorar sus palabras y besarla de manera tan atrevida.

 **Continuara…**

 **Lo que vio Niccole fue por los poderes de Raven, para quedar sola con Wally y poder comer tranquila.**

 **Pero como ven, no le resulto, no solo la sangre de su contratado está amarga, sino que esté mismo gracias a las clausulas se le rebela, y la besa, en un acto tan impulsivo que ni leyéndole la mente pudo prevenir.**

 **Capítulo con insinuaciones de varios tipos, con misterios, y muchas pistas. Y lo más importante, nuevos avances en esta extraña relación.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **No Name Zero00: No puedo hacer ningún spoiler así que no puedo responder esas preguntas. Más adelante serán reveladas así que solo tienes que tener paciencia, llegara hasta donde mi nada sana mente los lleve, aclaré desde el primer capítulo que puede haber lemon, ya que desde que subí la historia "Su Mundo" tengo la fija meta/reto de hacer lemon en esté Fandom (en otro ya los eh hecho, pero esté era parte de mi infancia y estaba en un debate interno hasta que me decidí por hacerlo), tal vez suavecito al principio (o tal vez no) pero deben esperar a ver que me salé. Gracias a ti por invitarme, y leer mi historia.**

 **Fran Sanchez: Hola, no, no daré ni un solo spoiler, a menos que me entren ganas pero serían spoiler de algunas tramas de capítulos, pero por ahora sin spoiler. Suelo hacerlo, me gusta mucho el misterio, y sumergir a las personas en él. Son dos preguntas muy importantes, pero van demasiado ligadas al desarrollo así que me quedo callada. Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de que te deje con más preguntas que respuestas.**

 **Kitty26: Es bueno mantener al lector informado de las cosas que pueden repercutir en la conducta de los personajes. Gracias, me esfuerzo en eso ya adoro el misterio. Sobre quien es no puedo decirlo, y tu otra duda también se aclarará más adelante, así que tendrás que seguir leyendo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	5. Hogar 5

**Diabolik Princess.**

 **Hogar #5.**

 **Noviembre 4, 14:30. Universidad de Jump City/Enfermería.**

Al principio, el contacto estaba quemándole los labios, y la habitación estaba tan caliente como un volcán en erupción, pero ahora la temperatura había comenzado a descender, al igual que el calor que emanaba Raven.

Los labios de Wally comenzaron a moverse suavemente sobre los de su compañera, su lengua recorrió el labio inferior de ella, causando una exaltación en la demonio.

Un estallido de cristal lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Sus celestes ojos se abrieron lentamente, todo hechizo sobre él se esfumo.

Haciendo que aquella tranquilidad fuera rápidamente sustituida por el miedo.

La chica debajo de él seguía siendo humana, más sus cuatro ojos rojos estaban presentes en su cara, emanando chispas.

Wallace trago grueso, mientras caía sentado al piso, comenzando a utilizar sus pies, para impulsarse hacía atrás. Quería alejarse todo lo posible de la chica/demonio.

Esperaba que aquella criatura tuviera algo de clemencia, y solo le diera una rápida muerte, y sin casi dolor de por medio.

Raven se incorporó lentamente, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, mientras que su boca se deformaba en una siniestra sonrisa, llegando a la comisura de la cara, sus ojos brillaron con malicia, y varios vectores de sombra salieron de su espalda, al igual que algunas plumas negras, su cabeza se ladeo levemente, y con lentitud su roja lengua lamio la comisura inferior de su labio.

Wallace se pegó de la pared, maldiciendo por lo bajo su estúpida acción.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y en un mili-segundo la demonio había vuelto a ser humana, más sus ojos seguían teniendo un matiz rojizo, y algunos vectores se encontraban en su propia sombra, listos para la más mínima oportunidad matarlo.

Wally ladeo la cabeza para ver a su salvador.

—Primo, ya Jason me contó todo_ Con una sonrisa Bart entró a la habitación, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la chica, un leve sonrojo de vergüenza se adueñó de su cara- Lo siento no sabía que estabas acompañado_ Miro de reojo a la chica parada a su lado, para luego ver a su primo estaba sentado en el piso, una sonrisa maliciosa se adueñó de sus labios- Mantendré a mis padres ocupados si quieres_ Bart le susurro en el oído para luego dirigirse a la chica— Señorita espero que lo cuide bien, está muy enfermo. Yo soy su primo Bartholomew Allen, pero puedes llamarme Bart_ Con su encantadora sonrisa tomo la mano de está, como todo un caballero procedió a besarle los nudillos.

Wally abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras que Raven alzaba una ceja.

El matiz rojizo de sus ojos, se hacía cada vez más notable. Y los vectores comenzaban a deslizarse por el piso.

Con agilidad se puso de pie, tomando los hombros de Bart, apartándolo de inmediato de la chica, y del vector que había salido del piso.

Raven sonrió de medio lado, deleitándose con todas las emociones de pánico que reinaban en la mente del chico.

—No es necesario Bart, la señorita solo había venido a ver como estaba, pero ya se iba.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó más al ver como la retaba sus palabras, ¡oh! ese mortal no sabía en que se estaba metiendo.

—Oh, pero West creí que me enseñarías la ciudad, como disculpa por caerme encima en clase_ Raven fingió sonreír con inocencia, mientras Bart le daba un picara sonrisa a su primo, que se encontraba estático, ante lo dicho por la demonio.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente revelando a una pelirroja, y a un rubio, la primera se lanzó a los brazos de Wally, para luego comenzar a revisarlo minuciosamente.

—Disculpen la interrupción_ Barry sonrió mirando como su esposa revisaba a su sobrino, pasando de la presencia que lo acompañaba— Soy Bartholomew Allen, padre de Bart, y tío de Wally y ¿usted es?_ El hombre le extendió la mano como saludo.

—Rachel Roth, compañera de clases de West_ Tomó la mano de esté, ante la mirada atenta de Wally.

—Ella fue la que freno el aterrizaje de Wally_ Se burló el menor, más luego se quedó callado al notar la mirada de su madre, tosió lentamente mientras evitaba sonreír— Wally iba a enseñarle la ciudad como disculpa. Pero ya que él está enfermo, yo podría_ Bart dejo sus palabras a medias al notar la mirada severa de su padre— acompañarlos, para asegurarme de que mi querido primo esté bien_ Acomodo las palabras a su gusto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Iris dejo a su sobrino quieto, para concentrarse en la chica que estaba aún lado de su esposo, está parecía estar algo incomoda con tanta atención puesta sobre ella.

—Soy Iris Allen West, lamento las molestias causadas por mi sobrino, ¿hace cuánto llegaron tus padres y tú a la ciudad?_ Iris le sonrió con ternura mientras se aproximaba a ella.

—Llegue hoy, pero llegue sola, justo ahora iba a buscar un lugar para hospedarme. Mi madre murió cuando nací, y mi padre está muy ocupado con el "negocio" familiar como para estar al pendiente de mí y mis… Hermanos_ Raven miro como la mujer se acercaba hasta ella, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Iris la abrazo.

—¡Oh! siento tanto oír eso pequeña.

Wallace reprimió un grito al ver la acción de su tía, estaba a punto de separarlas, más el estallido de un bombillo los alerto.

Raven aprovecho la distracción para alejarse de la mujer. Recuperando el control de sus poderes, en menos de una hora había perdido dos veces el control a pesar de que en el abismo podía liberarlos como quisiera, en la tierra tenía que mantener un perfil al menos un poco bajo.

—¿Qué fue eso?_ Barry miro arriba para luego abrir la puerta, para que se filtrará algo de luz.

—Creo que el bombillo estallo, así sin más_ Bart salió de la habitación junto a los demás.

-Bueno será mejor que comience el recorrido desde ahora, llegaré temprano a casa_ Wally hablo mirando de reojo a la chica, estaba casi seguro que aquel estallido era culpa de ella, debía alejarla de su familia antes de que estos terminarán heridos- Debemos apresurarnos para encontrarle un lugar donde pasar la noche antes de que se haga más tarde.

Iris miro a Barry de reojo, y esté le sonrió asintiendo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas_ Aquellas palabras hicieron que Wally se estremeciera, y volteará a ver asustado a su tía, conociéndola nada bueno saldría detrás de eso- Tenemos una habitación libre en la casa, no es muy grande, pero puedes acomodarte en ella, si quieres claro_ La mujer tomo la mano de la chica— Tómalo como mi agradecimiento, además no me quedaría tranquila si dejo a una chica tan joven en un hotel, a merced de personas que podrían causarte daño.

Wallace abrió los ojos al escuchar la propuesta de su tía, ¡Le estaba abriendo las puertas de su casa al mismísimo diablo! O bueno a su hija.

Su tía no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, ella era plenamente capaz de matar solo con un pequeño ademán de dedo, no necesitaba nadie que la protegiera, nadie podía causarle daño. Incluso era al revés. Ella tenía el poder de dañar a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor sin ningún problema.

—Tía, no creo que…

-No quisiera molestar. West, no te preocupes, ve y descansa con tu familia, nos veremos mañana, aún tengo cosas que arreglar_ Raven lo miro fijamente, y por alguna razón se sintió mal por lo que había pensado. Sabía que aquella actitud orgullosa de ella era gracias a que había leído cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, la chica comenzó a caminar, dejando a la familia en aquel pasillo.

Iris miro a Wally de reojo, algo más había sucedido entre esos dos, más no podía meterse en la vida personal de su sobrino.

Raven camino por los pasillos destruyendo algunos casilleros a su paso, luego los arreglaría, más ahora necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

Un portal se abrió frente a ella, y sin dudarlo lo atravesó.

El mundo se notaba destruido, en ruinas, y a pesar de eso, el ruido de lamentos llegaba hasta sus oidos, a pesar de no haber señales de vida.

Azarath el mundo en el que nació, el lugar donde su madre decidió huir al saber que estaba embarazada de un demonio, los monjes cuidaron a su madre, pero a Raven solo le deparaba la muerte al nacer.

Ellos la iban a matar apenas saliera del vientre de su madre, por la seguridad y protección de todos, o al menos de la mayoría.

Más ninguno de esos monjes pudo prever lo que sucedería después, con cinco segundo de haber nacido, y con una daga sagrada muy cerca del cuello, Raven sin ser plenamente consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba, hizo gala de sus poderes demoniacos, a tal punto de destruir, y "conquistar" aquel mundo, y a todos sus habitantes con él.

Luego de eso, sintiendo ese gran poder desatado, llegó Trigón, llevándola con él al mismo infierno, "criándola" para ser su arma más poderosa, enorgulleciéndose cada vez que ella desataba su poder en nuevos mundos.

Él la había concebido, pero jamás sería su padre, y aquella mujer que había sido manipulada por los monjes de Azarath y había muerto por sus propias manos, jamás sería su madre. Aquel abismo donde vivía jamás lo vería como un hogar, prefería mil veces estar rodeada de alienígenas hostiles a estar más de unos días en aquel infierno lleno de demonios. Esté destrozado mundo, tampoco era su hogar, estaba lleno de malos recuerdos que a estas alturas prefería borrar.

Ella no tenía ningún lugar a donde pertenecer, no le gustaba quedarse mucho tiempo en el abismo, pero tampoco en ningún otro sitio, prefería estar viajando a lo largo de los mundos, y los universos, descubriendo nuevas cosas.

El humano tenía razón, ella podía sin problemas dañar a todos lo que estaban a su alrededor, esa era parte de su herencia demoniaca, eso era lo que había condenado al pueblo de Azarath y a su madre a la destrucción.

Y lo que la había salvado a ella de la muerte.

Aquella mujer solo había sido amable porque no la conocía, de manera contraria no le abriría las puertas de su casa de manera tan desinteresada. Por sus poderes pudo sentir cada una de las emociones de esa familia, eran reales, estaban preocupados por ella, al menos los que no la conocían.

Su cuerpo floto por el lugar, hasta llegar a una estatua destruida, donde prosiguió a sentarse.

Era una buena mujer, eran una buena familia, que ahora se encontraban ligados a ella, ligados a la futura discordia que Raven llevaba consigo.

Un ligero llamado llegó hasta sus oídos, el saco de carne la estaba buscando, ya era momento de regresar.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Noviembre 4, 17:00 Casa Allen/West.**

Wallace miro a su tía de reojo, se notaba bastante afectada desde que habían regresado de la Universidad.

Ella era el tipo de persona que ofrecía su ayuda a quien lo necesitará, y para ella Raven era una joven que necesitaba mucha ayuda.

—Ya Iris, ella estará bien_ Barry abrazo a su esposa por detrás de la espalda mientras acariciaba su estómago— Seguro encontró un hotel donde pasar la noche, y ahora se encuentra dándose un baño de burbujas.

—No lo creo_ Bart entro con teléfono en mano— Hice una llamada a Tim, me debía un favor, y lo puse a investigar en todos los hoteles de la ciudad si se había alojado Rachel Roth, pero no hay señales de ella en ninguno.

Wally mordió su lengua. Tratando de no estrangular allí mismo a su impulsivo primo, no solo había causado que su tía se mostrará más nerviosa.

Sino que a él lo ponía contra la espada y la pared.

Era claro de que no se registraría ninguna Rachel Roth en ningún hotel, primeramente, ese nombre no era real, y segundo, la demonio no se registraría en ningún hotel, porque solo le bastaba con volver a su forma normal, y entrar en su habitación.

Pero él no podía revelar ese tipo de información, así que, luego de dejar escapar un suspiro, se puso de pie mirando a su tía fijamente.

—Iré a buscarla, y la convenceré de que se quedé aquí.

—Si quieres yo te acompaño_ Bart iba a comenzar a buscar su chaqueta, pero la mano de su primo lo detuvo.

—No lo creo, tengo algo que aclarar con ella_ Miro a su familia y por primera vez en su vida se decidió a mentir— Debe aún estar… Apenada… por lo que ocurrió está mañana, y por eso rechazó venir aquí. Debo disculparme.

Iris asintió, mirando a su sobrino salir por la puerta principal.

Un cálido sentimiento emergió de ella, mientras entrelazaba los dedos con su esposo.

Lo estaban criando bien.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **19:00, Parque de la Ciudad.**

Al principio tenía sus dudas de donde buscarla, y creyó que solo con un llamado ella aparecería. Pero eso no sucedió.

Por lo que ahora se encontraba; luego de dos horas de búsqueda, sentado en un banco en el parque de la ciudad, pensando en donde podría encontrar un demonio como ella.

Más al no conocerla, se había quedado rápidamente sin opciones.

Y sin poder regresar a su casa con las manos vacías, decidió esperar a que ella apareciera, no podía durar mucho tiempo alejada de él, debía volver y reabastecerse de energía si quería seguir alejándose.

Por lo que solo era cuestión de que ella viniera.

No sabía lo que le diría.

No era la primera vez que se disculpaba, más si era la primera vez que hería de cierta manera a un demonio.

Un portal se abrió frente a él, y la demonio atravesó esté.

Sus dos ojos izquierdos se curvaron mientras miraba al chico sentado en un lugar tan oscuro.

—¿No deberías estar en tu casa mocoso?_ Raven lo miro con desinterés, mientras flotaba hasta él.

—Raven, te estaba buscando_ Wallace se puso de pie mirando a la chica— Yo… Mi tía ella.

Raven alzo su mano deteniendo las palabras del chico.

—Lo sé, tus pensamientos llegaron a mi apenas atravesé el portal, pero pudiste llamarme desde tu casa_ Raven sonrió, ese chico a veces era demasiado transparente para su propio bien— Regresemos, estoy algo cansada, y si tardas un poco más tu primo saldrá a buscarte.

—¿Eso significa que vivirás con nosotros?_ Raven se sorprendió al sentir una ligera emoción de alegría detrás de aquellas palabras, a veces ser empática le jugaba en su contra.

Sus ojos se volvieron amatistas mientras miraba de reojo al chico.

—¿No te preocupa que pueda dañarlos? Yo podría lastimar a todos los que están a mi alrededor sin ningún problema_ Pregunto usando las mismas palabras que había leído de la mente de su contratista.

—Sí me preocupa, pero si quisieras matarlos ya lo hubieras hecho_ Wally la miro a los ojos y por primera vez, pudo notar como está sonreía, no con una sonrisa sádica, si no una pequeña sonrisa, que le hacía entender que a pesar de que ella era un demonio, su trato solo les concernía a ellos dos, y jamás se vería involucrada su familia.

—Además si vivo junto a ti, me será más fácil parecer una chica normal, y abastecerme cuando me provoque_ Un brillo rojizo se adueño de sus ojos, mientras un escalofrío cruzo por la columna de Wallace— No se me ha olvidado lo de esta mañana, por lo que espero que estés preparado para esta noche.

El chico abrió los ojos mientras que ella comenzaba a reír con fuerza.

Está sería una larga y dolorosa noche.

Una vez hubieron llegado a la casa, Iris corrió a recibirlos con algunas galletas caseras que había preparado.

Bart se ofreció a ayudar a Raven con la maleta (que la demonio había aparecido antes de cruzar la puerta) Más al intentar llevarla, noto lo pesada que era esta, por lo que Barry tuvo que ayudar a subir.

—¿Que llevas allí?_ Susurro Wallace mirando a su primo y tío teniendo problemas para subirla.

—Luego te mostraré, tu primo se lo merece por lo que está pensando desde que nos conocimos_ Raven miraba una de las galletas, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía comiendo algunas, Iris los había dejado solos mientras iba a preparar más.

—Son deliciosas, no te harán daño, las galletas de mi tía son las mejores_ Wally tomo varias más llevándoselas a la boca.

—No podrían hacerme daño, aunque quisieran_ Raven se llevo una galleta a la boca comiéndola de manera lenta, mientras era observada por Wallace.

—Mi tía está feliz de tenerte aquí_ Wally sonrió al ver como un brillo salía de los ojos de Raven, aunque ella quisiera disimular, había una parte que no era tan mala— vamos te enseñare tu habitación.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo.

—Abajo hay un baño, pero cada habitación también tiene uno integrado, tu habitación está al fina del pasillo, al lado de la mía, frente a la tuya está la de Bart, y al lado de la de mi primo está la de mis tíos por si necesitas algo_ Ambos entraron al cuarto topándose con Bart intentando abrir la maleta, West comenzó a toser llamando la atención de su primo— ¿Buscas algo?

—Solo me aseguraba que nada estuviera quebrado_ Bart sonrió mientras rascaba su cabello. Para luego salir y dejarlos solos.

—Tu primo es muy curioso_ Raven chasqueo los dedos, revelando una maleta llena de libros— Esto es lo único que llevo conmigo.

—Sí es así, ¿De dónde conseguiste la ropa que llevas?

—La tome de una tienda, mañana iré por más.

—La robaste… Luego te ayudaré a buscar nueva ropa sin robar_ Wally sonrió mientras caminaba hasta la salida— Descansa, si necesitas algo estoy al lado. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Raven se sorprendió por las palabras del chico, más antes de que pudiera decir algo, esté ya se había marchado.

—¡Mira que si es tonto!, olvida muy rápido quien soy yo y lo que puedo hacer_ Está miro su apariencia por un espejo, para luego sonreír— Se parecen mucho… Él también olvidaba con quien se había metido.

Raven hizo levitar los libros hasta posarlos en un estante. Aun pensando en las palabras de su contratista.

Sentirse como en casa…

Mira que si eran curiosos los humanos.

Aunque debía admitir, que ese lugar tenía muchos motivos para ser considerados un verdadero hogar…

Negó rápidamente, posándose frente a un espejo que dejaba que su apariencia demoniaca, no debía olvidar jamás de donde provenía, y mucho menos cuanto daño podía hacer.

Ella no tendría nunca un hogar, por que su sola presencia creaba caos dentro de estos, ella era un arma, que debía vivir sola y en constante movimiento, para no terminar destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

Y su estancia allí era solo pasajera.

 **Continuara…**

 **Les tengo una sorpresa, vallan a la séptima historia de Triángulo Equilátero y la encontrarán.**

 **No Name Zero00: ¿Al fin? No duré tanto, apenas llevan cuatro días de conocerse. Aunque he de admitir que ese beso no iba a ser aún pero cuando iba escribiendo me llego la idea, y no pude negarme. Está vez la campana lo ayudó, y salió ileso, aunque como dije, le espera una larga noche Wuajajajajaja, pero será hasta el siguiente capítulo, Wally es bastante… Coqueto, aunque no fue 100% culpa de él, algo de sus instintos de ligador lo llevaron hasta ese punto.**

 **Fran Sanchez: Gracias por tu comentario, ¿mala? Pero si soy un amor al regalarles ese beso que al principio no iba, gracias por perdonarme, pues… El que viene después de esté promete más, en esté conocimos un poco del pasado de Raven, y como Wally poco a poco se va relajando más con su presencia. Hasta el punto de olvidar momentáneamente que ella no es una chica normal.**

 **Cordelia Sweet: Gracias por tu comentario, si la beso, jajaja tanto como hacerle una visita a Trigón no, pero si va a suplicar bastante en el próximo capítulo. Recuerda que, aunque en este universo sea "mala", sigue siendo empática por lo que los sentimientos de los demás pueden llegar a afectarle, si eso quise dar a entender. Sí, los están uniendo mucho más de lo que se imaginan, y sí ella debe al menos contenerse un poco para que la sangre de Wallace sea dulce.**

 **Rae-Rae: Los lindos pelirrojos son los más impulsivos, sin duda las cosas estarán más interesantes, aún no puedo decir nada, así que mis labios están sellados. Gracias por tu comentario, y por ponerte al día con todas mis historias.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	6. Reunión 6

**Diabolik Princess.**

 **Reunión #6.**

 **Noviembre 4, 23:55 Casa Allen/West.**

Wally se acomodó lo más que pudo en aquel duro suelo. Su mirada era dirigida a la "chica" sentada en la cama frente a él.

Como ella le había ordenado espero unas horas para ir a verla.

Por lo que ahora se encontraba sentado sobre sus rodillas, mientras ella cómodamente leía un libro.

En más de una ocasión la vio alzar la mirada, hasta el tétrico reloj que se encontraba junto a la puerta, reloj que nunca había visto en su vida.

Estaba comenzando a aburrirse de estar en ese cuarto, las piernas se le estaban entumeciendo, por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, pero, por su propio bien prefirió no decir nada, e intentar pensar en un montón de gatitos durmiendo.

El sepulcral silencio fue sustituido por unas campanas, procedentes del reloj.

Wally se incorporó de golpe, aquel repentino sonido lo había asustado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, incluso de manera involuntaria había acabado muy cerca de aquella "mujer"

Raven lo ignoro por completo, con calma dejo el libro sobre la cama, para luego llenar sus manos de energía oscura, rodeándolos a ambos por completo.

Los matices de los objetos comenzaron a opacarse, hasta convertirse en un monocromático gris.

El balance del péndulo comenzó a ser más lento, hasta que se detuvo por completo, y con esté acto, el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar.

—Hora de irnos, hagas lo que hagas, no te separes de mi _Sin explicarse, la entidad abrió un portal y sin esperar a que el chico procesará las cosas, lo empujo dentro de este.

Wally miraba con admiración dos lunas rojizas sobre él, el cielo se había tornado magenta, y los arboles eran extrañamente coloridos.

A pesar de poder respirar bien en ese lugar, estaba seguro de que no se encontraba en la tierra.

El chico se alejo del portal, dispuesto a explorar aquel extraño planeta, sin ser consiente de que una de las criaturas natales de allí, había comenzado a mover sus raíces para atraparlo.

Una extraña enredadera purpura tomo su pierna, alzándolo en el aire, enrollando así con aquellas raíces el cuerpo de Wally.

Esté comenzó a forcejear contra aquel agarre, buscando algún tipo de ayuda con la mirada.

Una flor carnívora apareció frente a él, de sus fauces salían una hilera de dientes similar a una piraña, mientras que sus pétalos rosas comenzaban a segregar un pestilente aroma, que comenzaba a marear al chico.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, una energía oscura lo rodeo rompiendo aquellas raíces. Liberándolo en el acto.

Antes de caer al piso, la misma energía oscura lo tomo, y dejo suavemente sobre este.

La flor gimió de dolor, mientras un extraño liquido verde salía de sus raíces cortadas.

—Que parte de no separarte de mi no entendiste _ Raven salió de las tinieblas, mientras apuntaba nuevamente a la flor.

—¡Pero si tú fuiste la que me empujo! _En un impulso de valentía, o estupidez producto del escenario anterior Wally alzo la voz, mientras su ceño se fruncía.

Raven alzo la ceja, centrando toda su atención en el atrevido humano.

Antes de que la semi demonio pudiera hacerle algo, la planta contraataco, comiéndose a está.

En un milisegundo la energía oscura que se acumulaba termino por explotar a aquella flor, llenando todo el lugar de un viscoso liquido verde.

Los ojos de Raven estaban rojos. Y con un premeditado desborde de poder, se quito los restos de aquella mucosidad de su cuerpo. Llenando a su acompañante más.

—Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tengo que encontrar lo que vine a buscar antes de que salga la tercera luna _Raven ignoro los quejidos de Wally comenzando a caminar por aquel extraño planeta.

Esté al ver que se quedaba solo, comenzó a correr para alcanzarla, no quería enfrentarse nuevamente a ninguna de las extrañas criaturas que reinaban en ese lugar.

Raven miro a su alrededor algo disgustada, por ningún lado estaba la criatura que estaba buscando, ni ninguna otra, todas parecían huir solo con sentir su presencia.

Si las cosas seguían así no encontraría nada ese día.

—Podrías no caminar tan rápido, es difícil verte con todo esto _El pelirrojo se quejó intentando quitarse las hojas que estaban pegadas en todo su cuerpo— Casi me intentan comer allá atrás.

La criatura lo miro con malicia, mientras una sonrisa se expandía por su rostro, llegando a ambas comisuras.

Wallace trago grueso, mientras miraba a ambos lados algo angustiado, tal vez hubiese sido mejor dejarse comer por aquella cosa.

Antes de que pudiera huir un aura oscura lo rodeo cual capullo, colgándolo de uno de esos extraños árboles.

—Ahora has tú trabajo de víctima, me alejaré un poco para que no sientan mi presencia, si quieres grita, lo hará más convincente _Antes de que pudiera quejarse, la chica desapareció, dejándolo a su suerte en un extraño planeta, colgando de un árbol boca abajo.

Wallace comenzó a retorcerse intentando liberarse de aquella prisión, estaba comenzando a odiar a ese demonio.

Era completamente egoísta, solo pensaba en sus intereses sin importarle que él muriera en el acto. Se arrepentía de gran manera haberla invocado en ese momento de debilidad.

Justo ahora podía estar tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama, soñando con pandas sobre bambús, pudo haber tenido una vida tranquila, alejado de todas las cosas paranormales.

Incluso, pudo haber sido un científico…

Un ligero jadeo escapo de sus labios, al momento de sentir como un extraño dolor de cabeza se adueñaba de él.

No era una ligera punzada como otras veces, esté parecía estar perforándole el cráneo desde afuera, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, más una blanquecina, y potente luz lo hizo abrirlos nuevamente, encontrándose con una habitación llena de papeles, que contenían dibujos de criaturas extrañas.

Una niña se encontraba sentada sobre un escritorio en mal estado, dibujando algo. Mientras un chico le sonreía algo sonrojado desde otro punto de la habitación.

Como si pudiera saber sobre su presencia, la niña alzo la vista, sus labios se movían sin hacer ningún ruido.

El pánico invadió a Wallace, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se encontraba nuevamente en aquel árbol, pero con una diferencia.

Una serpiente de color cian y naranja se encontraba envolviéndolo, sus ojos resguardaban dos relojes de arenas, mientras su boca estaba abierta revelando dos grandes colmillos, rebosantes de veneno.

Wallace cerró los ojos de nuevo preparado para aquel ataque, pero como hace un rato, nunca llego.

—Bien hecho humano _La voz de Raven lo hizo abrir los ojos, está tenía al enorme reptil atrapado— Espero que el recuerdo te allá gustado.

—¿De que hablas? _Wallace pregunto una vez en el piso.

—Esta serpiente regresa a sus víctimas a un recuerdo, dicen que nunca es el mismo, pero siempre son especiales, así es como logra que su víctima no se mueva, hasta que está esté en su estómago, a la persona la matan sus recuerdos _Raven miro los ojos de está con algo de fastidio— Claro está, que con los demonios no funciona.

—Dime que no llevaras esa cosa a casa.

—Claro que no, solo necesito su colmillo y uno de sus ojos _Raven desprendió el colmillo del reptil con sumo cuidado, para luego meterlo en un envase— Su veneno es muy potente, incluso los alienígenas y razas inferiores de demonios estarían en serios problemas con una gota _Dos de sus garras se posaron alrededor del ojo, y con cuidado de no dañarlo empujo estas, logrando que el ojo comenzara a salir, lentamente, junto con un líquido negro.

Wallace prefirió voltear su rostro a seguir viendo aquello, era demasiado cruel para él.

Fue en ese instante, que cayó en cuenta sobre las palabras de ella.

Aquella cosa que la serpiente le hizo ver no era un recuerdo suyo, nunca en su vida había conocido a ninguno de los que estaba en esa habitación, ni siquiera había estado a un lugar así.

—Hora de irnos humano _Raven por segunda vez en lo que llevaba del día lo empujo dentro de aquel portal. Regresando nuevamente a la tierra.

 **Noviembre 5, 6:31 Casa Allen/West.**

Wallace se bañó por décimo tercera vez aquel día.

Luego de regresar de aquel extraño planeta se dio cuenta, que a pesar de que la viscosidad había abandonado su cuerpo, había dejado un putrefacto olor sobre él, que ni siquiera los perfumes del abuelo de su tío le habían quitado.

No podía presentarse así a la universidad, nadie se le acercaría, probablemente Garfield y Víctor se reirían eternamente de él.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se enjabonaba una vez más con aquel jabón con esencia de rosas, unos nuevos golpes se hicieron escuchar, junto a estos la impaciente voz de su primo que amenazaba por tercera vez derrumbar la puerta si no salía.

—Dame un segundo Bart.

—Te acabarás toda el agua caliente, abre la puerta o buscaré la llave que está en el sótano.

El pelirrojo suspiro cerrando la llave, no fue necesario olerse para saber que seguía oliendo a mofeta.

Con un deje de decepción abandono el baño.

—¿Qué demonios es ese olor? _Se quejó Bart mientras tapaba con sus dedos su nariz— Wally que hiciste.

Su primo le mando una envenenada mirada, para luego seguir el camino a su cuarto, no tenía ganas de explicarle a su primo como una estúpida flor lo había llenado con sus fluidos, y dejado con un asqueroso olor.

Cuando bajo a la cocina, hasta sus tíos se quejaron del hedor, la única que se mantenía como si nada, tomando un té, era la responsable de aquello.

Para que los demás no vomitaran sobre su comida, tuvo que irse de la casa, con el desayuno empacado, que probablemente no se comería.

Estuvo deambulando por la ciudad pensando en como quitarse aquel olor, pero en cada negocio de perfumes que entraba la gente se alejaba de él.

Sin opciones, decidió ir a la universidad, lo único "bueno" que sacaría de aquel aroma, era que nadie se le acercaría, ni siquiera a preguntar sobre el incidente de ayer.

Como era costumbre, y a pesar de saber que seguramente lo echarían, se dirigió a donde siempre se reunía con sus amigos.

Más su marcha se vio interrumpida a mitad de camino, al ver a una peli rosa hablando con ellos, parecía estarles preguntando algo.

Unas nauseas invadieron su cuerpo, y sin deseos de una nueva confrontación, camino lejos de allí, sin lugar a donde ir.

Y como en aquella ocasión, termino caminando hasta aquel árbol, que para su sorpresa se encontraba Jason fumando.

Sin esperar una invitación se sentó junto a esté en las raíces del árbol.

Jason le ofreció un cigarrillo al recién llegado, más este se negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero hueles espantoso _El pelinegro sonrió mirándolo de reojo— Tal vez si fumas el olor de esté se impregne en tu ropa _Exhalo el humo logrando que un ligero olor a menta invadiera las fosas nasales de ambos, el mayor le ofreció nuevamente un cigarrillo.

—No me gusta, siempre me termino ahogando con el humo _Se quejo el West mirando a otro lado.

Jason comenzó a sonreír fuertemente, mientras le encendía el cigarro a su compañero.

—No lo tomes tan deprisa, disfrútalo, cierra los ojos dale una larga bocanada retienes el humo, y luego lo sueltas, junto a tus problemas, tal vez con eso te libres de todo lo que te preocupa respecto a Niccole.

Wallace miro el cigarrillo, y luego de lanzar un suspiro lo acepto. Con algo de resignación lo llevo a sus labios, siguiendo los consejos de su acompañante cerro los ojos, inhalando el humo, todos los recuerdos golpearon a su mente, desde la ruptura con Niccole, hasta el viaje de la madrugada.

Sus celestes ojos se abrieron al tiempo que expulsaba el humo con sus labios, nada había cambiado, pero no sentía el mismo peso de antes.

Y fue donde lo comprendió, esa era la puerta de escape de algunas personas, la válvula que muchos usaban para no explotar, y, aun así, no le gustaba, aunque se deshacía momentáneamente de sus problemas, en cualquier segundo podían volver. Y la única manera de evitarlo era volver a hacerlo.

Era allí cuando ese desahogo, por muy poco que fuera se volvía un vicio, algo que te alejaba momentáneamente de algo que era inevitable escapar, y que la mejor manera de resolverlo era confrontando las cosas.

—Jason, gracias _Wally se levantó tirando el cigarro aun por la mitad dentro de la basura— Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego.

Todd abrió su ojo mirando a su compañero alejándose, en dirección a donde estaban los demás.

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios mientras tiraba lejos su propio cigarro.

—Cuanto tiempo… _Su esmeraldina mirada se desvió hasta la sombra que estaba junto al árbol— ¿No Rae?

Está frunció los labios para luego pararse frente a esté.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Jason la hizo sentarse frente a él. Tenían mucho que hablar.

 **Noviembre 5, 10:00 Universidad de Jump City/Terraza.**

Niccole miraba a Wally algo nerviosa, desde que habían terminado su contacto había disminuido considerablemente. Llegando hasta el punto de evitarla.

Por lo que ahora verlo frente a ella, de una manera tan segura la hacía sentir nerviosa, ahora era ella la que quería escapar de esta confrontación, que ambos sabían que tarde o temprano se llevaría a cabo.

Unas palabras salieron de los labios de él, más por alguna razón, nunca llegaron a sus oídos.

Sentía que su novio durante tres años, había desaparecido, y frente a ella solo estaba otra persona, que se parecía físicamente a su querido Wallace.

—¿Niccole estas bien? Te noto algo pálida _El pelirrojo se acerco a ella, pero esta solo dio un paso atrás, negando con su cabeza.

—Estoy bien Wally, ya no tienes porque preocuparte por mí _Su mirada se dirigió momentáneamente a donde estaba anteriormente sentada, si él podía armarse de valor para enfrentarla, ella no podía hacer otra cosa si no escucharlo.

—Si tu lo dices _Wally soltó un suspiro— Yo quería hablar contigo sobre nuestra ruptura, se que no lo tomé muy bien, y me comporte de manera infantil, yo lo siento, se que tu también debiste haberte sentido mal, y yo no hice más que pensar en mí _Soltó un suspiro liberando un gran aire contenido— Fui un cobarde que solo escapo cuando le dijiste eso, y aun a estas alturas seguía huyendo, pero, ya no lo haré más, es por eso, que ahora si escuchare atentamente todo lo que tengas que decirme, prometo no volver a huir, discúlpame por ser tan cabeza dura y no ver más allá de mi propia posición _Wally unió sus manos frente a su cara, mientras la inclinaba lentamente y guiñaba su ojo.

Esté gesto, hizo que los colores subieran a la cara de Niccole, ese mismo gesto lo hizo la primera vez que le pidió una cita, y como aquella vez, la había convencido al instante.

—Y… Yo… Está bien, pero aquí no, nos veremos hoy, en aquella cafetería _La peli rosa lo miro de reojo, mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo— Nos veremos Wally _Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y después de tanto tiempo, volvían a compartir una misma alegría.

—Hasta luego Niccole _Wallace miro como la chica se iba, agradeció internamente a Jason y a sus cigarros que no solo lo hicieron regresar a la realidad, sino que también lograron que aquel olor se esfumará de su cuerpo.

Luego se encargaría de recompensarlo por aquella ayuda.

Su mirada trato de enfocarlo, pero al verlo sonreír tan abiertamente a Raven, su cuerpo entro en pánico.

Conociendo a Jason, esté intentaría ligar con ella, logrando que está lo llevará directo al infierno.

Como buen amigo, corrió de nuevo al campus, con la intención de separar a esos dos.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

—Es raro verte de esa manera, si no fuera por "eso", no te hubiese reconocido, así que tu eres la chica nueva, interesante, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? ¿Tienes donde quedarte?, porque si no es así, yo podría ofrecerte un buen lugar _La sonrisa de Jason se ensanchó, mientras sus ojos se achicaron.

—No es de tu incumbencia Todd, ahora, responde lo que te pregunte, no tengo ganas de esperar a que se acabe el tiempo.

—Siempre tan directa, bueno, es difícil responder eso, pero supongo, que hoy estará en… _Jason se calló abruptamente al ver como Wally corría hacia ellos.

—¡Jason! _El pelirrojo grito terminándolos de alertar— Tienes que venir conmigo ahora… Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿He? ¿No podría ser en otro momento West?, ahora estoy ocupado con la señorita _Todd miro a la chica, pero esta se mostraba relajada.

—No, tiene que ser ahora. No puede esperar.

—Lo que no puede esperar soy yo joven West, y, aun así, si Todd y usted siguen aquí perdiendo el tiempo me harán esperar, y usted sabe cuanto odio eso _La siniestra voz del profesor de historia lo hizo voltear, encontrándose con su siniestro ojo, y su misterioso parche.

Raven se tensó, alzando la mirada para ver a Slade Wilson, como un humano común, vestido similar a un profesor.

—Pero miren esto, si tenemos una nueva estudiante en la universidad _El peliblanco sonrió con diversión— Espero señorita, que sepa buenos modales, o me hará enseñárselos _Slade coloco su índice debajo de la barbilla de ella, mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba lentamente su labio.

Raven lo miro con enojo, dispuesta a matarlo allí mismo si era necesario, él sabía que ella odiaba cuando sus sucias manos tocaban, aunque fuera un segundo alguna parte de su piel, y ahora, se aprovechaba de su estado para poder hacerlo.

—Profesor, le recomiendo que aparte sus manos de mí cara, no querrá que alguien lo vea y mal interprete todo, un rumor puede hacer que su puesto corra peligro, o incluso, su vida _Una sonrisa siniestra salió de sus labios, mientras el carmín se adueñaba de sus pupilas.

Slade ante la amenaza alejó sus manos de ella, recayendo su atención en los dos chicos, Jason se veía tranquilo, pero se notaba que estaba tomando una posición ofensiva. Wallace por su parte lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos se mostraban más oscuros, pero su posición no era para atacar.

Una risa escapo de su garganta, al intercambiar miradas con su princesa, a pesar de tener más rango que muchos demonios, esta se había ligado a un contrato con alguno de esos dos, un contrato que aun no estaba completamente cumplido.

Y gracias a la fecha, si no lo hacía pronto, estaría a su merced, solo debía esperar a que aquella luna llena se hiciera presente, y tendría a la princesa suplicando por sus atenciones.

—Apresúrense.

—Vamos, seguramente ya estarán reunidos allí todos, es la única clase combinada que tenemos este semestre, y no quiero que el profesor Wilson vuelva a llamar a mis tíos.

—Ese tipo es un imbécil, por su culpa tuve que repetir la electiva este año también _Se quejó Jason caminando delante de ellos.

Raven se quedó unos minutos más sentada, mirando a un punto fijo, donde sin lugar a duda se encontraba aquel desagradable sujeto, que tanto había estado buscando, está era su oportunidad.

—Oye Rachel _Manteniendo las apariencias Wallace la llamo— Será mejor que te apresures, el señor Wilson no tiene muy buen carácter, y odia que lleguemos tarde, puede que tú seas del inframundo, pero ahora te esas haciendo pasar por una chica normal, así que lo mejor es que sigamos _Wallace le tendió la mano, ayudándola a incorporarse.

La criatura sonrió ladinamente, mientras enterraba sus uñas dentro de la corteza del árbol donde se encontraba recargado

—Mira qué reunión más interesante, lo hubiese sabido y llamo a Rose, estaría encantada de ver; no solo a su padre, sino también a la esquiva princesa _Su mirada brillo con malicia al ver como aquellas tres figuras se perdían dentro del edificio— Veremos si puedes protegerlo ahora querida mía.

Su larga lengua salió de su boca, y con lentitud lamió el borde de está, donde restos de sangre aún quedaban.

—Un mes más mi querida, y nos veremos, espero que te diviertas en mi nuevo juego.

Una llama de color rojizo emergió de su cuerpo, haciéndolo desaparecer, dejando solo un árbol destruido, y una promesa de verse nuevamente.

Los engranajes por fin se habían conectado, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todas las piezas se revelarán, estos comenzaran a girar.

 **Continuara…**

 **Más corto lo sé, pero es que no quería agregarle relleno que nada tenía que ver con la trama, quería dar a conocer varios puntos, y me moría porque Slade se encontrará con Raven.**

 **Esta vez, esté se encuentra con una ligera ventaja, que se irá revelando en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **No comentaré nada más de este capítulo (porque soy mala y me gusta generar intriga), y pasaré directamente a contestar:**

 **Cordelia Sweet: Sí sigue teniendo un cincuenta por ciento humano, pero, aun así, es una amenaza en ese universo Azar murió antes, es por eso que estos monjes actuaron de esa manera, al no estar Azar que evitará el pánico, estos actuaron con temor. Me agrada la personalidad amable de Iris, es por eso que siempre la plasmo cuando ella sale en alguna de mis historias, respecto a Bart, el se a ganado un lugar en mi corazón poco a poco, su curiosidad me fascina, es como un gatito dentro de una nueva casa, me alegra que te empiece a gustar. Y gracias a ti por comentar.**

 **Rae-Rae: Y no lo diré, dejare que ustedes lo descubran a medida que avanza la historia, y si es algo importante, pero no diré más de esté. Jajaja sí Bart quería irla a visitar, después de todo el solo la ve como una chica linda. Con respecto a tu pregunta, y a pesar de que no tenga que ver con este fic, la responderé; sí esto pensando en hacerle su propia historia a Bart, pero esto es a futuro ya que ahora me encuentro muy ocupada con mi vida personal, y con las historias que esto realizando. Pero puedo decir que no será solo una, tengo algunas ideas de esta pareja, y en algún momento las plasmaré.**

 **No Name Zero00: No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo, algo así me estaba pasando a mi también, pero aquí estoy. Raven a pesar de mostrarse muy ruda por fuera, tiene muy buenos sentimientos, estos salieron a flote en el capítulo el conjuro, donde se enamoró de Malchior, y demostró que a pesar de ser "siniestra" tiene su lado dulce, que se sonroja por un alago. Wallace es coqueto por naturaleza, y con sus inocentes miradas puede lograr que más de una se derrita. Es por eso que me encanta esta pareja, Wall a pesar de que vea a Raven como extraña la cortejaría sin problema, espero no haber tardado tanto, hace tiempo que a no veo ni el calendario. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Nos Estamos Leyendo.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	7. Brechas 7

**Diabolik Princess.**

 **Brechas #7.**

 **Noviembre 5, 11:37 Universidad de Jump City/Pasillo tercer piso.**

Raven siguió a ambos chicos a través de los pasillos, estos sostenían una conversación y en más de alguna oportunidad volteaban a verla, cada uno con una expresión diferente. No necesitaba leer sus mentes, para saber que Jason estaba buscando sacarle información a Wally sobre su relación.

Por lo que decidió a posta ignorarlos, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en unos humanos y sus conversaciones sin sentido.

Había podido leer la mente de Slade, no le gustaba nada lo que pudo ver. Ese imbécil estaba intentando aprovechar la situación de su incompleto contrato, sabía que para esos días su mitad demoniaca estaría más presente, no tenía posibilidades de irse al infierno y resguardarse, por lo que esta sería la primera vez, desde que hubiera alcanzado una cierta etapa de su vida, que estaba encadenada a la tierra…

Respiró hondo, buscando una manera de calmarse, cuando eso sucediera, estaba segura que Jason podía ayudarla, pero, el olor que su contratista desprendía no la dejaría pensar en esa posibilidad.

Lo odiaba tanto…

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya se encontraban cruzando el umbral del aula, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, un murmullo comenzó a crecer, llamando la atención del profesor.

Slade miro con una sonrisa a los tres alumnos entrar al salón, estos, ignorando su mirada, se sentaron detrás.

La clase siguió con normalidad, y para sorpresa de todos, el profesor no los regaño por el retraso.

Jason se encontraba en medio de ambos, y dirigía su mirada de un extremo a otro, West no había soltado nada redundante, pero él sabía que ambos estaban unidos, era humano, pero no estúpido, notaba los cambios de aroma que ella desprendía cada vez que "él" __la tocaba, por su posición no le afectaban, pero aun así no dejaban de ser… Embriagador…

Con cuidado saco una pequeña hojilla, necesitaba más información de esa unión, Jason era el responsable de meter a Wally en todo eso, pero, las instrucciones eran para un demonio menor, no para la princesa de las tinieblas.

Quería ser claro y conciso, para que ella estableciera una comunicación entre sus mentes. No era difícil, puesto que ambos compartían ya el vínculo. Por lo que una gota de sangre bastaría, corto con cuidado de que nadie lo viera su dedo índice, y por debajo del gran mesón y se lo ofreció.

Su rostro estaba fijo en el frente, simulando prestar atención, pero, aun así, miro de reojo como ella se lamia los labios.

Para que nadie sospechará, la chica se recargo bien del asiento, y segura de que Jason cuidaría bien su cuerpo, lo abandono, dejando que su yo alma se abasteciera de deliciosa sangre.

Ella tomo la mano que el oji esmeralda le ofrecía, y teniendo la autorización del dueño, enterró sus dientes en el dedo, de este, chupando lentamente la sangre, disfrutando del metálico y cálido líquido que corría por su garganta.

Jason mordió su lengua, la marca que hace siglos no aparecía, comenzaba a rasgarle la piel, incluso sentía como un leve líquido corría a través de su abdomen. También sentía la perforación de su dedo por unos filosos colmillos, que nunca olvidaría.

El chico miro de reojo a Wally, preguntándose hace cuanto tiempo no la dejaba tomar su sangre, por el dolor que crecía en su pecho parecía mucho tiempo. Incluso no parecían tener una conexión muy grande, puesto que ahora ella se encontraba en su forma yo alma, y él no se daba cuenta.

Cuando ella regreso al cuerpo, parecía más tranquila, incluso su olor era más exquisito, si a él lo estaba volviendo loco, que quedaría para los demonios que si se veían afectados por sus cambios.

— _¿Hace cuanto tiempo no te alimenta?_ _Estaba seguro que ella ya había establecido la conexión por lo que no dudo en preguntar en su mente.

— _Su sangre se ha vuelto amarga, en vez de ayudarme me debilita_ _El rostro de Raven se mostraba impasible, pero Jason sabía que estaba algo alterada, el olor la delataba.

— _¿Cómo es eso posible?, Es tu contratista ¿no? ¡Debe estar dispuesto a darte su sangre sin rencor!, tu le estas cumpliendo su deseo, y tu estancia aquí te esta debilitando, además, saque cuentas, y sé que muy pronto vendrá la temporada de ce…_ _No terminó la oración, por la mirada helada que ella le dirigía, no quería hablar, era obvio— _Bien, no diré nada, pero que no lo diga no significa que eso no vendrá._

— _Lo sé, ya me las arreglaré, es la primera vez que ocurre estando en la tierra_.

— _Te equivocas, hubo otra vez, pero, bueno, es normal que tus memorias no hayan vuelto del todo, dime ¿Qué recuerdas?, yo solo recuerdo la parte de nuestro trato, y todo lo que te involucraba a ti, pero más nada._

— _Ni siquiera recuerdo bien ese trato solo partes, cuando te vi esa noche, en la mansión de tu "padre" sentí que eras de confianza, y que me protegiste, pero, nada más, quisiera recordarte como tú lo haces_ _Raven suspiro mientras llevaba sus manos a la frente— _A veces me vienen memorias de un chico, pero no eras tú, son leves, pero cada vez más frecuentes, algunas veces cambia el cabello, los ojos, la piel, la altura, en cada recuerdo varía, lo único que se mantiene constante es mis deseos de protegerlo. Odio no saber quien es, o lo importante que fue._

— _Me pondré celoso si sigues hablando así, además, si vendí mi alma a la hija del diablo fue para tener otra oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Él pudo ser muy importante, pero yo fui el primero que te engañó en un trato, recuérdalo Princesa_ _Jason sonrió con coquetería mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

— _No me lo recuerdes, no hubo manera de torcer tu deseo, solo lo pude retrasar unos siglos._

— _Pero, una vez que muera, te perteneceré. Ya no hay manera de seguir escapando. Y tal vez en ese momento tus memorias estén en orden. Además, en mi mente siempre eres bienvenida, siempre que quieras saber de nuestra relación puedes venir a mi mente._

—Lo tomaré en cuenta _Raven murmuro las últimas palabras, cruzando la mirada con Jason.

El timbre sonó, haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie.

—Que la señorita Rachel espere un momento, tengo un asunto que tratar con ella sobre algunas evaluaciones _La voz de Slade logró que esta frunciera los labios, y apretará los puños.

Wally la miro algo dudoso, nunca la había visto tan alterada, ni cuando la beso, no estaba seguro que el profesor saliera con vida si ambos se quedaban juntos, Slade no era su profesor preferido, pero tampoco quería ver sus entrañas esparcidas por las paredes del salón.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar para quedarse junto a ella, Jason lo tomó por los hombros.

Quiso voltear a protestar, pero la cara seria de él freno cualquier comentario que su mente formulara.

Estaba inusualmente serio, y sus ojos querían perforar al profesor.

—Vámonos West, esto se pondrá feo, no quiero estar aquí para el baño de sangre. Además, tu y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar.

Sin esperar a que este digiriera sus palabras, se lo llevo del lugar, dejando a ambos demonios solos.

Slade sonrió con sorna al notar que ambos salían del perímetro. Raven por su parte lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, a cierta distancia, esperando cualquier movimiento en falso para destrozarlo.

—Es una sorpresa verla por aquí, y más hacer ese tipo de cosas en mi clase, dígame, que se siente que uno de sus protegidos la esté engañando con Malchior _Slade se acercó lentamente a ella.

Raven ni se inmuto, su mente no dejaba de repetirle que lo matará, y ella estaba comenzando a ceder.

—Por esta vez no le cobrare nada por mi información _Enrollo uno de los mechones de ella en su dedo— No se cual de los dos es su contratista, pero como a ninguno puedo leerle la mente, supondré que solo está usando de cebo a uno de ellos. Pero, no se confié, el joven Todd tiene algunos tratos con el traidor del Malchior, seguramente, en la menor oportunidad la entregará a él _Su aliento roso la mejilla de ella— No puede confiar en nadie más que en mí, yo soy el único que siempre estoy cerca, tengo poder para protegerla.

Raven haciendo uso de sus poderes, lo aparto, lanzándolo hasta una de las paredes, su mirada emanaba fuego.

—¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme Slade? Te recuerdo que aquí la que tiene el control soy yo, y no necesito nadie que me proteja.

—Ya veremos cuánto dura, en algún momento su orgullo flaqueara.

—Si lo hace, no será frente a ti _Lo fulminó con la mirada— Jamás he necesitado ayuda de ningún demonio, y esta vez no será la excepción.

Slade frunció las cejas intentando despegarse de la pared, pero los poderes de ella no lo dejaban.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a tomar un asqueroso humano?

—Muchos demonios lo hacen, mi padre lo hizo, tu lo haces con la rubia esa, no veo porque yo no podría, no se te olvide Slade, salimos del mismo abismo, y los demonios no tenemos ningún tipo de castidad que cumplir _Raven sonrió con malevolencia— Sabes Slade, apareces en el justo momento, luego de esto quedaré algo mermada pero no me importa _Su voz comenzó a cambiar, su sonrisa se torcía y sus cuatro ojos hacían acto de presencia— Los mortales son tan frágiles no podría hacerles todo lo que estoy pensando sin matarlos en más de una oportunidad, tú en cambio, me darás entretenimiento por unos minutos.

Chasqueo los dedos abriendo una fisura en el piso, las cadenas se amarraron a las piernas de Slade, jalándolo hasta el abismo.

 **Noviembre 5, 13:55 Universidad de Jump City/Enfermería.**

Jason suspiro soltando a su acompañante mientras tomaba unas vendas.

Wally se cruzó de brazos, esperando algún tipo de información.

Jason era el principal responsable de su actual situación, y que actuará con tanta familiaridad con Raven, le resultaba extraño y hasta cierto punto, espeluznante.

—Me puedes explicar que tipo de relación ustedes tienen, ¿tú le preparas a sus víctimas y ella comparte contigo las almas? Le he dado vueltas y aun no entiendo su retorcido juego del todo _Wally frunció el ceño.

—A ver, cuando te di eso, lo leí antes, las instrucciones eran para la invocación de un demonio menor, no para la princesa, no sé cómo ocurrió, pero, ahora están ligados, y no es algo que me agrade, menos cuando prácticamente no la alimentas, es una princesa, necesita más poder del que le das. No me quería meter en eso, te iba a distraer mientras ella hacía lo que debía, pero, tú fuiste el que toco el tema _Se llevo las manos al cabello soltando un suspiro— Wally, probablemente la odies, es un poco… Borde… Orgullosa, testaruda, mandona, sádica, y más defectos que podía fácilmente seguir en numerando, pero, yo la conocí hace mucho tiempo, no es tan mala, ya te iras acostumbrando, no por el contrato… Hay algo de ella que encanta, no la veas como la culpable de todo, después de todo fuiste tu quien decidió invocarla. Sabías las consecuencias, ahora, asúmelos, si yo le sirviera la ayudaría _Jason apretó los puños, mientras se subía la camisa, justo, sobre su pecho se alzaba un "tatuaje" de cuervo perfectamente terminado, y a pesar de eso, la sangre emergía de este sin ningún control, involuntariamente, Wally se llevó su mano hasta su propia marca— pero no puedo hacer nada, mi sangre solo merma por breves horas su hambre, nuestro vinculo tiene demasiado tiempo, el tuyo con ella fue más reciente… Odio decir esto, pero ella te necesita más a ti que a mí.

—Esta bien, pero esto cada vez es más raro, ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? _Wally se acercó, pero Jason negó.

—No te preocupes, solo son efectos secundarios, tenía mucho tiempo que no la alimentaba, se supone que solo el más reciente puede, además que… Bueno mi marca no estaba, por lo que se sintió como si me la volvieran a colocar _Jason tomó con unas pinzas el algodón, y vertió algo de alcohol en este— No sé si deba hacer esto…

—¿Por qué?

—Los demonios pueden sanar tus heridas, será menos doloroso si ella lo hace.

—Puede que te sane, pero luego te perforara con sus colmillos, y se alimentara de ti, eso no es menos doloroso _Ambos sonrieron cómplices, pero luego Jason puso cara seria.

—Sabes, una vez que te acostumbras a ellos no son tan dolorosos, cuando era pequeña solía disculparse por hacerlo… _Jason se quedó callado, mirando a Wally, esperando que no hiciera ningún tipo de preguntas.

—¿La conociste cuando era pequeña? _Wally lo miro con asombró, estaba seguro que aquella "chica" vivía en siglos, y que su compañero la hubiera conocido cuando era pequeña, era algo que lo llenaba de duda.

—¡Wally! _El grito detuvo su conversación, Jason enseguida bajo su camisa, y se acomodó la chaqueta, volteando a ver a una sonrojada peli rosa— Aquí estas, te he buscado por todas partes desde que salimos de la clase del profesor Wilson, sé que como yo tienes las clases libres, así que pensé en venir a buscarte _La chica freno sus palabras al reparar en la presencia de Jason— Yo lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

—En absoluto gatita negra, no me sentía bien, y West me acompaño a la enfermería, ya sabes, con lo amable que es, jamás dejaría a nadie morir, aunque este sea un demonio _Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas, para luego mirar a la confusa chica— Pero, ya estoy bien, la enfermera esta por llegar. West nos vemos mañana. Piensa en lo que hablamos.

Wally asintió, reprimiendo la incertidumbre que Jason había dejado, quería preguntarle más sobre aquel tema, pero con Niccole allí, solo le quedaba marcharse con ella, y luego ver la manera de volver abordar aquel tema…

Jason se despidió de ambos, y una vez que estuvieron a fuera, le puso el seguro a la puerta, para proceder a sanarse, antes que el alcohol tocara su piel, un suave aroma lo hizo volverse hasta la camilla, donde la princesa estaba sentada con un libro en manos.

—¿Qué tal te fue con el profesor? ¿Está ya muerto?

—No, pero sospecho que no vendrá muy pronto, ¿Me dejas ver eso? _Sin esperar que él asintiera, le subió la camisa y comenzó a curarlo.

—Sabes, esto me recuerda viejos tiempos… Lastima que tu no lo recuerdes _El chico suspiro mientras trataba de que su mirada chocará con la de ella— Sabes, ya vi la manera de torcer mi deseo, el que tú no recuerdes nada es una gran falla.

—Un viejo amigo me dijo, que no importa lo que desees, los demonios siempre ganan _Raven levanto la vista, al momento que Jason sonreía.

—Sabía que no me olvidarías del todo… Pero ¿un amigo? Vamos, primero un idiota, ahora amigo, que sigue ¿ser tu hermano mayor? Sabía que lo querías más a él que a mi _Jason hizo un mohín, pero al instante parpadeo un par de veces confundido por lo que había dicho— Raven, ¿acaso yo?

—Por nuestro trato solo me ibas a conservar los recuerdos conmigo, todo lo demás de tu otra vida se borró, puede que inconscientemente conserves algunas cosas, pero nunca sabrás que son o que eran. Ya terminé, ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas esa parte de mi vida que no recuerdo bien?

—Vamos a mi departamento, tendremos más privacidad allí.

—Está bien vamos, igual, no tengo nadie que me espere.

—Llevas tiempo viendo ¿eh? _El chico la tomo por los hombros— Bueno, al menos ya cumpliste su deseo, y no te quedaras mas tiempo a su lado.

—Te equivocas, él aun no pide nada, si esa chica vuelve con él no será por mi intervención. Aunque, no creo que le duren mucho tiempo, y será mi contratista el que rompa todo.

—Eso significa que te quedarás de manera indefinida hasta que él pida algo… Si quieres quedarte conmigo no tengo problema.

—Mientras no le cumpla su deseo, estoy encadenada a él, conoces las reglas.

—Tenía que intentarlo _Jason se encogió de hombros, caminando al lado de la chica, sin soltarla por el pasillo— Si le cuesta alimentarte, supondré que no han tenido ningún acercamiento intimo… ¿A él tampoco le dijiste de la cláusula oculta? _Jason la miro y ambos compartieron una sonrisa— Los demonios siempre ganan. Juegan con nuestros sentimientos y nos hacen pedir tontería. Estoy seguro de que mañana, cuando tu contratista se enteré de esto se podrá tan celoso.

—¿Sabes que con esto te estas poniendo como objetivo no?

—Ya desafiamos el infierno una vez, que lo haga nuevamente no habrá problema.

Raven lanzó un suspiro, quería recordar todo eso, pero por alguna extraña razón su mente estaba en blanco.

—Ni siquiera se como fue que olvide tantos siglos. Algunas cosas importantes como tu regreso, estaban anotados en pergaminos, mi abuelo dijo que él los custodiaba porque yo se lo pedí, pero no recuerdo eso.

—Ya tranquila, pronto recordaras todo, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda.

 **Noviembre 5, 14:30 Cafetería Mother Mae-Eye.**

Niccole y Wally llevaban un buen rato sentados, ninguno decía nada, el silencio que los envolvía era incomodo, incluso, los ojos de la chica buscaban un punto donde fijar su atención, para no chocar su mirada con la de él.

—Aquí esta su pedido mis niños _Una sonriente mujer llego hasta ellos con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos azules miraban a ambos con diversión.

—Gracias _Dijeron al unísono, para luego chocar mirada, y alejarla casi al instante. La mujer reprimió una sonrisa, decidiendo dejarlos solos.

Wallace tomo su helado, mirando de reojo el café de la chica frente a él, por primera vez reparaba en ello, a Niccole le gustaban las cosas muy amargas, sin ninguna cantidad de azúcar, él era lo opuesto, podía ingerir varios postres sin problema alguno. En ese instante se preguntó si a aquella mujer demoniaca le gustaban las cosas amargas o las dulces.

No era una humana normal, pero el día anterior se había mostrado algo alegre al comer las galletas, y las recetas de su tía Iris estaban hechas para su tío Barry, Bart y él, y a los tres les gustaba mucho el azúcar.

Esperaba que le gustará el helado, y si en su defecto no lo había probado, la traería lo más pronto posible, una persona no podía vivir tanto tiempo sin haber saboreado una vez el helado.

—Wally, yo quería disculparme, cuando terminamos a pesar de que no me dejaste acabar, estaba siendo muy fría _Niccole se removió incomoda en su silla— Quiero que sepas que no fue por ti, yo te seguía amando _La peli rosa detuvo sus palabras, para luego lanzar un suspiro— Recuerdas que te hable de que mis padres tenían problemas económicos por el despido de mi padre.

El pelirrojo asintió, ese fue el detonante para su más grande pelea, incluso, en aquella ocasión habían terminado, para ese tiempo estaban en vacaciones, por lo que él trabajaba medio tiempo para reunir algo de dinero e invitarla a salir, pero, cuando ella le dijo eso, hizo la más grande estupidez de su vida, estaba preocupado por Niccole, y le había ofrecido algo del dinero para poder ayudar a su familia, pero esta lo mal interpreto todo, lo había regañado, y asegurado que ni ella ni su familia necesitaban caridad.

Después de que lo echara de la casa, se quedó pensado en aquello, y se auto prometió no volver a ofenderla de esa manera.

—Bueno _La chica jugueteo con el aza de la taza— Ya mi padre consiguió trabajo, pero, es muy lejos, por lo que nos mudaremos _Wally separo sus labios, pero ella detuvo las palabras, alzando la mano— No, no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme. Mis estudios seguirán cerca de allí la universidad tiene otra cede, pero, lo nuestro no iba a resultar.

—Pudimos haberlo intentado, podemos vernos los fines de semana _Wally insistió tomando las manos de ella por sobre la mesa.

—Sabes que no iba a resultar. Tu mejor que nadie conoce mi carácter, y mis celos, no creo haber aguantado el primer indició de que tenías a alguien por aquí. Puede que otras personas hagan funcionar ese tipo de relaciones, pero, yo no podría _Con ternura acarició las manos de él— Eres un buen chico, me ayudaste cuando más necesitaba luz, siempre estuviste para mí. Pero, ya no soy la misma chica que necesitaba un caballero, tú me enseñaste a avanzar, y es tiempo que tú también avances _Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de ella— Eres maravilloso, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, puedes hacer que cualquiera se sienta como una princesa _La mano derecha de ella soltó el agarre, haciéndose camino hasta la mejilla de él para acariciarla.

—Yo debería estarte consolando, no al revés _Wally soltó una risita, haciendo que ella sonriera también— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—En pocos días, me harán una despedida, pero no es necesario que vengas.

—Allí estaré, te lo prometo _Wally beso la mano de ella regalándole una dulce mirada.

—Eres increíble, la chica que sea tu novia tendrá tanta suerte… Espero que ella si lo aproveche.

—Y yo espero que el chico que tengas de novio no sea un idiota, y te cuide mejor _Wally junto su frente con la de ella limpiándole las lágrimas— Si alguna vez me necesitas, estaré siempre para ti.

—Y yo para ti _Ambos chocaron miradas. Y de manera simultánea, se acercaron el uno al otro, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

Ambos sabían que era el último que se iban a dar, por lo que decidieron prolongarlo lo más posible, a partir de ese día, todas las cosas que habían planeado para su futuro juntos, se quedaban como simples sueños de adolescentes.

 **Noviembre 5, 15:30 Departamento de Jason.**

Raven se erizó por un momento, y la lampara de Jason que estaba a su lado reventó.

—Pero que demo… _El chico miro a su acompañante, lanzando un suspiro al aire— ¿Tan imbécil es?

—Él no sabe que nuestro vinculo me permite sentir alguna de sus emociones _Raven llevo el te a sus labios, mientras se removía algo incomoda sobre el sillón.

—Es mejor que comencemos con nuestro asunto _Jason se acomodó a su lado, y sin permiso recargo su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella— Ve poco a poco, es la información de toda una vida, y no quiero que me duela la cabeza.

—¿Ya lo has hecho?

—Solo contigo.

—Bien, iré viendo lo primero, y tal vez pueda desbloquear algunas cosas.

Los dedos de Raven tocaron las sienes de Jason, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban para concentrarse.

 _ **Jason.**_

 _Hace mucho tiempo que teníamos preparado todo para la invocación. Mi colega estaba inseguro de los resultados, pero yo estaba seguro que nos iba a ir bien._

 _Íbamos a compartir un demonio, y el deseo, no teníamos problema, porque eso no nos importaba, la única razón de invocar a una entidad del inframundo era por el conocimiento que podría aportar en nuestra investigación._

 _Mi compañero ******* comenzó a dibujar con la pólvora el cuervo que era requerido, mientras yo buscaba la copa, ambos teníamos que llenar esta de sangre, en otra situación hubiese bromeado, pero por lo nervioso que estaba mi compañero decidí solo hacer mi trabajo._

 _Las velas las habíamos hecho nosotros mismos, dándoles la forma de plumas de cuervos, y teníamos que colocarlas alrededor de la figura que mi amigo dibujaba._

 _El espejo era lo suficientemente grande para reflejarnos a los dos, pero según las instrucciones esto no era totalmente necesario, el espejo solo iba a ser la puerta que conectará a ambos mundos._

— _¿Estás listo? _La voz de mi compañero me hizo casi soltar el espejo, afortunadamente logre tomarlo de nuevo antes de que callera— Lo siento, pareces nervioso _Sonrió divertido mientras jugaba con la daga en su mano._

— _Mira quien lo dice _Sonreí divertido tomando el libro del buró— Mi abuelo estaba loco, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?, aún puedes echarte para atrás._

— _¿Y dejarte toda la diversión? Nunca._

 _Sin esperar algún otro cuestionamiento de mi parte, corto la palma de su mano, el liquido comenzaba a emerger, con cuidado guio algunas gotas al pico del cuervo para luego hacer algo de presión y que esta emergiera más para llenar la copa hasta la mitad. Yo tomé la daga, aun manchada de sangre, e hice lo mismo._

— _Pase lo que pase, espero que valga la pena _Dijo uniendo su mano conmigo, para jalarme al interior del dibujo— No mueras._

— _¿Y dejarte a ti vivir como si nada? Eso nunca, si yo muero tú te vas conmigo _Ambos sonreímos divertidos._

 _Cuando la hora llego ambos cerramos los ojos, soltando un suspiro colectivo._

 _Estábamos nerviosos, y nuestro agarre lo demostraba, el olor a azufre impregno mi nariz, con este venía acompañado un ligero olor a lavanda, apreté los parpados con fuerza, y fue cuando me di cuenta que no había iniciado la cuenta…_

 _Una caricia en m mejilla me hizo sonrojar, se sentían frías las manos, me gustaba eso, pero al instante, pude sentir un ardor en está, como si algo me hubiese rasguñado._

 _Mi compañero apretó más mi mano, y su respiración era algo entrecortada, quería abrir mis ojos, pero eso solo lograría enfurecer a nuestro invitado, y no quería eso._

 _El olor se esfumo, y el agarre de mi amigo se relajó, sabiendo que era el momento, ambos abrimos a la vez los ojos, el fuego rodeaba el dibujo, y en el espejo se encontraba la figura de una inocente y bella niña en el espejo, sonreía con diversión y su piel era tan pálida que la hacia ver como una muñeca._

— _Señorita de las tinieblas, acepté nuestro cordial regalo, estamos dispuestos a servirle a usted, a partir de ahora nuestra vida le pertenece _Empecé yo, tal y como habíamos ensayado para no ofenderla._

— _A cambio, solo le pedimos un deseo, nuestro trato será eterno y que nuestra humanidad no sea un impedimento para eso, concédanos el honor de probar el cáliz con su inmortal sangre, y así el contrato se sellará entre nosotros, si la hemos ofendido de alguna manera háganos pagar por nuestras vidas que no valen nada._

 _La niña sonrió, tomando con sus frágiles manos el marco del espejo, saliendo de esté como si nada, traspaso el fuego, y extendió su mano hacía nosotros._

 _Ambos chocamos miradas, y sin esperar a que esta hablará, tomamos ambos la copa, con la mano que no tenía ninguna herida, nos acomodamos en el piso, para que esta quedará más alta, y se la ofrecimos._

 _Su dedo se transformó en una garra, y comenzó a mezclar la sangre, para luego sacarla y lamerla, probando un poco la sangre._

 _Sus ojos brillaron con un matiz rojizo, procediendo a tomar de la copa sin dejar nada._

 _Con cuidado dejo la copa en el piso, y en un rápido movimiento, metió cuatro de sus dedos en nuestras bocas, mis ojos se aguaron al sentir como algo adentrarse por mi garganta, estaba seguro de que nos iba a matar…_

 _Pero no lo hizo, así como había introducido sus manos en nuestras bocas, así las quito._

— _Debería matarlos ahora _Su voz era suave y aterciopelada, incluso hablando de matar sonaba dulce— Pero, es la primera vez que veo dos humanos invocar un demonio, aun sabiendo que van a compartir un deseo. Son curiosos, y eso me agrada. Perdonaré su ofensa por invocarme sin querer pedir nada, y por servirme en esa asquerosa copa _La niña haciendo uso de sus poderes la estrello contra la pared._

 _Alzó su palma hacía arriba, haciendo que un agujero se abriera, dejando caer en su mano una copa rubí._

— _Que nuestro trato traiga cosas beneficiosas para los tres _Solo con su dedo, corto la mitad de su palma, dejando caer su negra sangre en la copa— Beban mis sirvientes._

 _Ambos asentimos, yo fui el primero en tomar de la copa, creí que sería desagradable, pero tenía un delicioso sabor, que se impregnaba en mi paladar, cuando tomé la mitad, se la di a mi compañero._

— _Díganme sus nombres y que su sangre firme nuestro trato _La niña se puso de pie dándonos un pergamino._

— _Me llamó Jason _Me puse de pie inclinando levemente la cabeza, dejando caer gotas de sangre en el papel._

— _Puede llamarme ******* Es un honor estar a sus servicios _Mi compañero se acomodó sobre sus pies, dejando caer su sangre en el mismo sitio que el mío._

— _Yo Raven, cuarta hija del gran rey conquistador Trigón, los acepto a ambos como mis contratistas _La niña dejo ver sus dientes, y con algo de ¿nerviosismo? Se acercó a mí, quitando la tela de la camisa, mordiendo en mi pecho, justo arriba del pezón, cerré uno de mis ojos, mientras mordía mi lengua reprimiendo un jadeo. Abrí los ojos al sentir su lengua recorrer los orificios, y toda mi resistencia se fue al traste, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, y no pude evitar caerme, mi compañero sostuvo mi cuerpo, ambos nos dimos una mirada._

 _Y antes de perder el conocimiento, vi como la pequeña se acomodaba detrás de él._

 _Luego todo era oscuro…_

Raven tomo una gran bocanada de aire, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Jason se incorporó tocando su cabeza.

—Me hiciste doler la cabeza, y solo fue un fragmento, siento que demoraremos demasiado _Jason dijo señalando el reloj que marcaba las siete de la noche— Será mejor que te vallas, voy a tomarme una aspirina, rayos, ¿enserio tenías que buscar más allá de lo que yo recordaba? Princesita, entiendo que quieras recordar, pero si me saturas así no te seré de mucha ayuda.

—Lamento eso _Raven llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Jason, aliviando el dolor— Nos vemos mañana.

—No te presiones tanto, ya vendrán _Jason camino hasta la nevera, para tomar un vaso de agua, justo se giró para decirle algo más, notó que estaba nuevamente solo.

Raven apareció a pocos pasos de distancia de la casa Allen, pudo haber simplemente aparecido en su cuarto, pero no quería tenía muchas fuerzas para alterar las memorias, entre el castigo de Slade, y la búsqueda en la mente de Jason se encontraba débil.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su cuerpo se sintió presionado por alguien, antes de que pudiera hablar, los ojos de Iris chocaron con los de ella, mientras inspeccionaba alguna herida visible.

—Barry cariño ya llegó, llama a los chicos para que vuelvan.

Raven parpadeo un par de veces, y sin saber que hacer guio su mano hasta el cabello de ella acariciándolo levemente… Aprovechando para eliminar todas las preocupaciones de la cabeza de la mujer.

—Bienvenida a casa _La voz de Barry la hizo mirar la escalera, esté se encontraba sonriendo de forma dulce al ver a su esposa, él sabía lo mucho que Iris había querido tener una hija, y la estancia de aquella chica en su casa, le daba de cierta manera el deseo que tanto había pedido.

Raven asintió algo contrariada, su cuerpo estaba aun obstruyendo el paso a la vivienda, por lo que la puerta seguía abierta, y tenía una impresión que así se quedaría un tiempo más.

 **Continuara…**

 **He decidido hacer los capítulos más largos, para que la espera no sea tan tediosa.**

 **Las cosas se van aclarando un poco más, seguramente tendrán muchas preguntas, pero por ahora mis labios están sellados.**

 **La despedida de Niccole y Wally no iba a ser así, le tenia otro tipo de cosas preparadas, pero me fije que no iban a tener nada que ver con el desarrollo de la historia, por eso lo cambie.**

 **Tengo que decir, me costó un montón mantener a Jason al margen, en más de una oportunidad tuve que borrar algunas escenas porque me salía demasiado… Coqueto e insinuante. Pero, ahí voy. En algún momento se me saldrá un poco de las manos, pero, será en el preciso para hacerlo, ahora es muy prematuro.**

 **Respondiendo Comentarios;**

 **Cordelia Sweet: Es un recuerdo, valga la redundancia de algo que ocurrió. Claro que daré buenas explicaciones, pero poco a poco, no quiero que tenga un final prematuro. Yo no la quisiera, a veces te metes tanto en tus propios recuerdos que olvidas vivir tu presente. Pues, tienen sus cosas, no son tan normales como debería. Ellos se conocen desde hace siglos, en parte por su conexión, y en otra parte por el deseo de esté. Jason lo iba a explicar y Raven lo silencio, es algo MUY importante para los demonios, no muy pronto, pero si largo. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Susy Raven: Lo siento, siempre tardo cuando tengo la inspiración en otro lado, siento que por cada duda que logró revelar, les dejo diez más en su lugar. Poco a poco voy aclarando, y desenredando un poco esta compleja historia, saludos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Rae-Rae: Yo no la quisiera, a veces te metes tanto en tus propios recuerdos que olvidas vivir tu presente, sí se conocen hace siglos. Ni te imaginas el afecto que le tiene Jason. Él no sabía, lo reviso y era para un demonio menor, no para Raven, pero algo paso… ahí te la dejó. Cosas importantes para los demonios. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Fran Sánchez: Hola, no te preocupes, me disculpó yo por durar tanto, mi inspiración estaba en otras historias. De tres cosas que preguntaste ya una se reveló, ambos se conocen desde hace siglos, aun no diré cual fue el deseo, y les deje muchas dudas en este capítulo así que, tendrán mucho que pensar hasta que traiga la siguiente actualización. Gracias por seguirme, no solo en está, si no en mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	8. Cuenta Regresiva 8

**Diabolik Princess.**

 **Cuenta Regresiva #8.**

 **Noviembre 5, 11:30 Casa Allen/West.**

Wallace se sentó frente a la "chica", mirándola fijamente.

Después de la cena, una vez seguro de que sus familiares no despertarían, se dirigió a la habitación de Raven, y sin ningún tipo de consentimiento ingresó al lugar.

—¿No te han enseñado modales básicos humano? ¿En serio quieres conocerme enojada? _La hibrida suspiro, llevándose una mano a su mejilla, recargando el peso de su cabeza en está, su energía estaba menguada, y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, mucho menos a su contratista.

—Solo vine a ver como estabas _Algo nervioso, sus manos fueron a parar a sus rojizas hebras de cabello, luego de regresar de su "cita" con Niccole, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en lo que había hablado con Jason.

Incluso, creyó que su ausencia se debía a un falló con su energía, la imaginó tirada en alguna calle, y por absurdo que sonará; necesitándolo, aunque sea para alimentarse.

Raven frunció los labios, los pensamientos de él se filtraban en su mente sin poder evitarlo; desde la conversación con Jason, hasta las desagradables escenas en la cafetería.

—¡Lárgate de mi habitación! _Sus ojos se tiñeron de carmín, y su energía, aunque menguada comenzaba a destrozar algunas cosas.

—No lo haré, es mi casa. Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí _Wallace se cruzó de brazos olvidando por segundos a quien tenía en frente.

—¿Esa salida con tu novia te estropeo el cerebro?

—No es mi novia, creí que lo sabías todo _Wally dejo escapar un suspiro— Dime solo ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—¡Largándote!

—Eres demasiado orgullosa, solo intento ayudarte.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu ayuda? Soy un demonio rango S, podría conquistar tu planeta si lo quisiera.

—Bien _Wally se levantó con la intención de irse, no le veía mucho sentido a iniciar una pelea con esa criatura. Antes de abrir la puerta la miro con una sonrisa amable— Sí me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Raven frunció los labios, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado, llegó a creer que en algún momento le iba a fallar, desmoronándose frente a un simple humano.

Sin poder resistir más, sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Noviembre 6, 5:10 Casa Allen/West.**

Apenas despertó, sintió como su cuerpo mostraba claros síntomas de deterioro, la energía que disponía escasamente le alcanzaba para moverse, y el dolor en sus músculos la hacía querer detenerse, ni siquiera tenía el poder para sanar el malestar que azotaba su cuerpo.

Con esfuerzo, logró incorporarse en la cama, tenía que actuar normalmente para no levantar sospechas de ningún integrante de la familia, en especial de su contratista.

Sus piernas temblaban a cada pasó que daba, por lo que utilizó las paredes de soporte para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta. Una vez fuera de su cuarto, soltó su sustento e intento caminar erguida hasta el baño de abajo.

Sintió su cuerpo relajarse un poco al entrar en contacto con el agua tibia, su pelo se encontraba bajo una capa de espuma. Podía estar todo el día allí, dejando que aquellos suaves aromas florares y achocolatados la embriagaran. Masajeo su cuero cabelludo dejando que la espuma abandonará su cabello.

Disfrutaba la soledad del baño en la tierra, por lo general en el infierno; solo por ser la sucesora del abismo, era atendida hasta en el baño. Una absurda ley que se encargaría de anular apenas tomará el trono.

Se sumergió hasta la nariz olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones, al menos unos minutos antes de que el toque de la puerta la hizo acomodarse.

—Ya voy a salir _Suspiro retirando el tapón de la bañera, tomó dos toallas acomodándose una en el cabello y la otra alrededor de su cuerpo, su cuerpo aun dolía, pero ahora en menor escala, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de frente con su contratista.

Un carmín abordó las mejillas del pelirrojo, resaltando sus pecas. Sus ojos recorrieron la delicada figura de la mujer frente a él, algunas gotas de agua se deslizaban suave y tentadoramente por la inmaculada piel, perdiéndose momentáneamente entre la tela que la cubría, para luego resbalar por las piernas.

Trago saliva, convenciéndose mentalmente que no se trataba de una chica normal, y que ese tipo de pensamientos obscenos podrían costarle la vida. Más, aunque su mente parecía captar ese detalle, su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo.

Raven lo miro con una sutil sonrisa, aunque su habilidad de leer su mente estaba momentáneamente desactivada, fácilmente podía deducir los pensamientos que cruzaban la cabeza de su contratista. En una condición normal lo fulminaría con la mirada, o lo mandaría directo al infierno, pero para eso necesitaba sus poderes, poderes que estaban restringidos por su falta de contacto.

Tal vez podía usar las hormonas de su contratista en su contra. Después de todo era un simple humano, que, como cualquiera de su especie, sucumbía ante sus deseos más primitivos con la provocación adecuada.

—¿Vas a pasar? _Sus ojos adquirieron un tono carmín, y sus manos acariciaron persuasivamente el abdomen de él, con el simple toque, libero algo de sus poderes en el interior de Wally, nublándole el juicio.

Aprovechando la sensatez perdida de Wally, Raven lo tomo del cuello, jalándolo hacia ella, al tiempo que sus poderes cerraban la puerta del baño.

Las manos de Wallace se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de ella, cortando el espacio con el fin de unir sus labios.

El beso comenzó con un simpe roce, más a los pocos segundos los labios de ambos comenzaron a danzar, los brazos de Raven se acomodaron detrás del cuello de él, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, y los poderes de ella hacían que cada emoción fuera más fuerte.

Segado por la pasión del momento, el pelirrojo la alzo, consiguiendo que Raven enredará sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

La chica mordió el labio de su contratista haciendo que un hilo de sangre emergiera de estos, quebrando el beso con suavidad, miro por primera vez sus ojos

Amatista y Zafiro chocaron por breves segundos, y olvidándose de todo lo demás, decidieron continuar.

Raven recorrió con su lengua el hilo de sangre, lamiendo y chupando la herida, haciendo que West reprimiera un gemido contra los labios de ella.

El cuerpo de él vibraba, sintiendo a flor de piel cada una de sus emociones, nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, sus cuerpos parecían actuar en armonía, amoldándose al otro perfectamente.

Sin ningún escrúpulo, los dedos de Wally subieron por debajo de la toalla, acariciando, y estrujando las redondeadas nalgas de la hibrida.

Raven se arqueo un poco mordiendo su labio inferior, cosa que él aprovecho para comenzar a besar y succionar su cuello, con cuidado la recargó del lavamanos para tener mejor movilidad, sus dedos comenzaron a desplazarse, acariciando ambas piernas al tiempo que las desenredaba de su cuerpo.

Los azulinos ojos se entrecerraron mirándola con picardía, mano izquierda la libró de la tela que la cubría, mientras la derecha comenzaba a subir, acariciando entre las piernas. Sus labios descendieron dejando un camino de saliva, se detuvo justo en uno de los pechos de ella, donde comenzó a lamer, hasta llegar a la aureola, donde sin mesura su boca rodeo está comenzando a chuparla, envolviendo el halo con su lengua. Sus dedos comenzaron a subir, emprendiendo un camino para acariciar el clítoris, sintiendo algo de humedad entre estos.

Los pezones de ella comenzaron a emerger, y con sus dientes delanteros gradualmente los mordisqueo, robándole varios gemidos. Con su mano libre emprendió camino hasta el otro pecho, donde masajeo con la palma abierta. Sin descuidar su tarea con su otra mano, los dedos que se encontraban en su clítoris, fueron descendiendo, hasta tantear la entrada de la hibrida.

Aprovechando la humedad de esta, introdujo primero un dedo, comenzando acariciar su interior, abriéndose paso por está, poco tiempo después introdujo el segundo dedo, entrando y saliendo rítmicamente. Las manos de Raven se adentraron en las hebras rojizas de cabello, ejerciendo cierta presión en la cabeza del chico.

Su cuerpo jadeaba de placer, y la energía comenzaba a crecer en su interior de manera alífera, y sus desbordantes emociones de su contratista, servían como un manjar para alguien como ella.

Los labios Wally comenzaron un nuevo descenso, al tiempo que sus dedos salían del interior de Raven. Sin perder el contacto visual, llevo sus dedos a sus labios lamiendo descaradamente los fluidos que emergían del interior de la hibrida.

Antes de que pudiera hundir su cabeza entre las piernas de ella, Raven lo detuvo, haciendo que alzará su rostro, sus uñas delinearon el borde de la camisa, y con su índice retiro parte de está, dejando ver la marca de su contrato.

Sus colmillos perforaron la piel de él, robándole un gemido, mientras sus manos acariciaban la mejilla de Wallace, la sangre comenzó a recorrer su garganta, y la energía comenzaba a crecer aún más en su cuerpo.

Sabía que si continuaba con eso jamás se detendría…

—Buen chico _Su voz salió más profunda de lo que quería, y antes de que su acompañante hiciera preguntas, sus dedos acariciaron su frente, borrándole de su memoria los momentos antes vividos, dejándolo caer rendido sobre su cuerpo, adentró sus dedos al cabello de él, y en un parpadeo los teletransporto ambos al cuarto de Wally.

Donde procedió a dejarlo dormir, para poder ir a robar más ropa.

Al lapso de una hora el cuerpo de Wallace empezó a removerse entre sus sabanas, una molestia en su entrepierna lo hizo despertarse, dolía…

Mucho…

Se incorporó de un salto, sintiendo el calor en todo su cuerpo, no recordaba que estaba soñando, pero por alguna razón sentía que guardaba cierta relación con la semi-demonio que tenía viviendo en su casa.

Reprimió un gemido avergonzado al sentir como su propia ropa comenzaba a incomodarlo, solo había una manera de librarse de esa molesta erección, y por primera vez desde hace algunos años, se sentía un poco cohibido ante la idea.

Con su mano derecha vertió leche sobre su plato, bostezando, con algo de pereza recargó su mentón de la palma de su mano, simulando ver las noticias.

Su tía se encontraba comiendo en la mesa, en compañía de su primo y Raven.

Por alguna misteriosa razón hasta para él, no quería ni mirar a la criatura del abismo, se sentía culpable, solo al pensar en ella pudo bajar la presión que ejercía esa parte de su cuerpo.

Introdujo la cuchara a la leche, revolviendo un poco el cereal, para comenzar a comer, un escalofrió cruzo su columna, haciéndolo enderezar, y mirar discretamente hacía la mesa, donde encontró unos ojos amatistas con un toque rojizo.

Un sonrojo se adueño de sus mejillas, y de manera autómata regreso su vista a la televisión. No podía evitarla eternamente, pero al menos si podía hacerlo en el desayuno.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo estremecerse, cuando volteo su mirada se encontró con su sonriente primo.

—Hora de irnos _Sonó las llaves que se encontraban en sus dedos.

West tomo las llaves del auto de su tía, caminando hasta el garaje, sin detenerse a mirar a las personas que lo seguían.

Apenas ingreso al auto su cuerpo se tensó, la mirada de la hibrida estaba sobre su cuerpo, y para su desgracia está se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras su primo se acomodaba atrás.

Mordió su lengua, fijando su vista al frente, esperaba que el camino al instituto de Bart se hubiese alargado de la noche a la mañana, lo menos que quería era quedar a solas con su contratada.

Más como era costumbre, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, en poco tiempo se encontraba en la entrada del instituto, donde su primo sin despedirse salió del auto, dejándolo a solas.

Trago saliva, pisando el acelerador, su vista estaba en el frente, e intentaba mantener su mente en blanco, al menos por lo que restaba de viaje.

Wally dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado una vez que ella lo dejará solo en el auto, se sentía más relajado, libre para pensar lo que quisiera sin ningún tipo de reprimenda.

De manera inconsciente, sus dedos fueron a parar justo donde ella lo había mordido, un gemido escapo de sus labios al delinear con sus dedos aquellos agujeros, el calor comenzó a emanar de esa zona, inundando todos sus sentidos.

Golpeo un par de veces su cabeza con el volante, todo ese asunto lo estaba comenzando a enloquecer, tanto que comenzaba ver a la chica demasiada tentación para sus hormonas.

—¿Qué te atormenta? _Wallace dio un saltó, chocando su cabeza contra el techo del auto, ¿En que momento alguien se había metido dentro del auto? Miro a Jason algo afligido por tenerlo allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Jason se encogió de hombros acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

—Solo vine a ver cómo les iba, Raven ni siquiera me noto, algo raro en alguien que siempre presta atención en el ambiente, ¿Paso algo interesante?

Wallace negó frenéticamente, dejando caer su rostro sobre el volante, activando el claxon, que llamó la atención de los que se encontraban cerca.

Jason sonrió rodando los ojos.

—Vamos chico, no es como sí fuera imposible no sucumbir ante ella, es un demonio ¿Lo recuerdas? Solo no te enamores. Recuerda que eres un mortal, y solo te ve como su esclavo.

—¿Acaso ustedes? _West se levantó algo consternado, mirándolo con una pizca de curiosidad.

Jason levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

—Soy un caballero corredor, no creas que te voy a decir algo. Lo que suceda entre ella y yo no debería importarte, o ¿Ya te enamoraste?

—No, tu lo dijiste es un demonio _Ambos intercambiaron miradas, y por alguna razón Wally sintió un escalofrió cruzar su cuerpo.

—Bueno, ¿Vamos?

Ambos salieron del auto adentrándose en la universidad.

Ese día, y el siguiente pasaron calmadamente, para suerte del pelirrojo, la hibrida parecía mantenerse alejada de su cabeza, y lo mejor, el profesor Wilson no había aparecido, por lo que en un parpadeo llego el fin de semana.

Ese sábado se despertó temprano, y con mejor ánimo, camino hasta la cocina para comenzar su día con un delicioso desayuno.

Sus ojos chocaron con las amatistas de su invitada, y con una cálida sonrisa se acomodó a su lado.

—Hoy vamos a conseguir esa ropa que te prometí, no es bueno que estés robando tiendas, ¡Podrían descubrirte!

—No lo harán.

—Igual no está bien, si te vas a quedar en mi casa tienes que al menos respetar algunas leyes humanas, además no es tan malo, solo compramos algunas cosas y regresamos, no es como si tuvieras muchas cosas que hacer alejada de mí. Si quieres puedo llamar a Jason, después de todo, lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, puedes estar más cómoda con él allí.

Raven negó poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos, llegaremos más rápido si nos transportó a ambos allí.

—¿No estabas sin energía?

—De repente me siento con las fuerzas renovadas _Una sonrisa maliciosa se adueñó de sus labios, y un tinte carmesí resplandeció en su mirada— Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire, dirigida hacia el cuerpo de su contratista, que con algo de duda la tomó.

En menos de un parpadeo, ambos aparecieron en un callejón, muy cerca del centro comercial.

—Después podemos ir a comer algo si quieres _Wally sonrió comenzado a caminar sin soltar su mano.

Raven por su parte dirigía cada dos por tres su vista hasta esté detalle, con un simple contacto podía sentir como su energía crecía, ese tipo de efecto era difícil de encontrar, y ese humano lo hacía ver como si fuera tan sencillo.

Inhalo profundamente el aroma de su acompañante, queriendo recargarse sobre su hombro y degustar de forma paulatina, la fragancia tan icónica que acompañaba al West.

Sus dedos entrelazados con los de él, apretaron con suavidad su mano, las gemas amatistas estaban dirigidas a los anaqueles, y delgada línea delineaba el escaso espacio entre sus labios presionados.

Wallace sonrió mirándola de reojo. Todo parecía comenzar a tornarse interesante.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Después de visitar un sin número de tiendas, ambos se mostraban exhaustos y aburridos de ver tanta ropa.

—Todo esto no era necesario, con mis poderes pude haber terminado en segundos _Raven rompió el silencio que se había formado en la mesa.

—Sabes, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. La próxima vez lo haremos a tu manera. ¿Nos vamos? No tengo energía ni para caminar más, esto es toda una tortura.

—No fue mi idea.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, y con un asentimiento de parte del chico, Raven los teletransportó a ambos hasta la casa. Finalizando así su día de compras.

 **Noviembre 10, 7:05 Universidad de Jump City.**

Raven se removió incomoda entre las tres chicas, apenas había salido del auto con Wally, estas la habían abordado, haciéndole varias preguntas.

El pelirrojo por su parte recargo sus manos sobre el techo del auto, mirándolas con una sonrisa.

—Kory, Donna, Karen, déjenla, solo le hice el favor de traerla _Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en Raven guiñándole el ojo— ¿Ya llegaron los chicos?

—Están en el lugar de siempre _Karen sonrió señalando el campus— No te fíes de él, ahí donde lo ves es un coqueto de primera, tiene a media universidad babeando por él.

—Solo exageras Karen _ Wallace reprimió una risita entre sus manos.

—¿Tú no eres aquella chica a la cual Wally le cayó encima en clases? _Kory pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Wally, ¿Le caíste encima a una chica? _Karen lo miro sorprendida.

—¿No sabías? ¡Todos hablan de eso! _Donna se unió a la conversación mirando de reojo a la chica, abochornándose de repente— Lo siento, es un lugar pequeño, los rumores corren rápido.

—No me importa, nos vemos West _Raven emprendió camino comenzando a buscar nuevamente a Malchior.

Apenas piso el campus, la nauseabunda esencia de Slade llego hasta sus sentidos, realmente esperaba librarse de su presencia al menos unas semanas más.

Antes de poder moverse, un latente poder comenzó hacerse presente, muy cerca del Wilson. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr en dirección al lugar, si era la persona que creía, se aseguraría de matarlo.

El rastro la llevo hasta la azotea, donde ambas criaturas sostenían una discusión.

Sus ojos enfocaron por primera vez en muchos siglos a Malchior, el principal responsable de la perdida de sus memorias.

Esté sonrió cínicamente fijando sus rojizos ojos en la recién llegada, la lengua viperina acaricio sus propios labios.

—Comenzaba a preguntarme; ¿Cuánto nos harías esperar? my lady~ _Malchior dio un paso al frente, alertando los sentidos de Raven— Escuche por ahí que me estabas buscando, me haces sentir honrado, después de tantos siglos aún me recuerdas, estas más grande, dejaste de tener el cuerpo de una mocosa, dime; ¿Quieres continuar nuestra conversación de antes?

—Tu conversación es conmigo traidor.

—Slade, cállate, la única razón por la que vine a buscarte era para atraer la atención de la manipulable princesa. Ahora tus servicios no son requeridos, no soy imbécil, sé que en tu estado actual apenas y te puedes mantener erguido. No durarías ni un segundo en mis fauces.

—Mi energía es suficiente para hacerte morder el polvo, ni siquiera perteneces a la raza fundadora.

—¿Y es que acaso tu sí? _Malchior sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes— ¿Te recuerdo que tú y Ra's son simples humanos recogidos de Trigón? Que sus generaciones estén ligadas a la raza fundadora fue por simple lastima, ustedes requieren de un pozo para curar sus heridas, no como los demonios reales. Hasta el nuevo hermano sangre; Sebastián es mejor que ustedes, al menos el pertenece a la raza de los vampiros.

—¡¿Podrían callarse?! _Raven chasqueo la lengua, mirándolos con enojo— Malchior tienes algo que quiero, ¿Me lo darás a las buenas o quieres conocerme enojada?

—Sorpréndeme, quiero ver cuanto has avanzado sin mi ayuda, antes te cohibías al saber que usarías magia poderosa.

—Para variar no recuerdo a que te refieres _Sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo al escuchar la risa burlesca de los labios del chico.

—Ya lo harás Raven. Por lo pronto solo vine a saludarte, y a poder respirar más de cerca el aroma que desprendes _Con agilidad se acomodó detrás de ella, sujetándola con su negra cola— Creí que a estas alturas te confinarías en el abismo, ¿Qué te detiene en la tierra?

—No es de tu incumbencia _Las manos de Raven liberaron la suficiente energía como para soltarse del agarre.

—No muchas criaturas liberan tan delicioso aroma, ¿Sabías que eso días habrá luna roja? Espero que continúes por aquí para ese momento _Malchior liberó el humo de sus fauces camuflándose con el entorno para desaparecer en un segundo.

Las uñas de Raven se clavaron en su propia palma, liberando un líquido negro de estás, antes de que Slade pudiera decir o hacer algo, Raven utilizo sus poderes para transportarse a otro lugar.

Sabía lo de la luna roja, estaba al tanto que pronto entrarían los demonios en celo, y por primera vez en muchos siglos, estaba encadenada al mundo humano, donde su poder estaba limitado al contacto con un humano…

Necesitaba ayuda, para volver lo más rápido posible al infierno, y solo una persona podía serle útil.

 **Noviembre 14, 12:00 Universidad de Jump City.**

Raven intento ignorar el bullicio que formaban sus acompañantes.

Sin pedir su autorización, todos ellos se habían sentado en su mesa, comenzando hablar entre ellos.

Su amatista mirada intentaba captar la de Jason, más desde su encuentro en el departamento de esté, no había tenido tiempo para hablar a solas con él, parecía estar siempre rodeado por alguien.

Con algo de aburrimiento llevo una uva a sus labios, el mundo humano no era tan entretenido cuando tu movilidad estaba restringida por un humano que no tenía vida social más allá de la universidad.

Hasta en el infierno se divertía más, no de una manera saludable para los demás, pero era algo entretenido.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Un rubio aterrizo en la entrada del lugar, mirando fijamente a cada lado, los estudiantes que por ahí pasaban lo traspasaban, pero no era algo anormal, algunos humanos eran tan despistados, que nunca lograban ver más allá de lo que tenían en frente.

Dar con la ubicación de las criaturas, no había sido tan difícil, a pesar de que insistían en ocultar sus energías, él había sido entrenado para localizar demonios y otras criaturas.

Como cazador, sus habilidades no solo se reducían a poseer el cuerpo de su presa, sino que además había sido adiestrado para detectar el más mínimo olor que desprendían las distintas criaturas, y diferenciar una de la otra.

La mayoría de las especies que había cazado, se refugiaban en la tierra, reduciendo su energía a casi cero, pasando como un simple humano más. Y lo único que los distinguía era su olor.

De todos los aromas que había podido rastrear, sin duda el de su princesa era el más embriagante, e intoxicante. Aun en su forma humana, el aroma que desprendía estaba comenzando a alterarlo en su forma demoniaca espectral.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el aroma de su padre, y con el fin de ocultar su rastro, poseyó el cuerpo de un rubio de ojos verdes que pasaba por allí.

Estando en ese cuerpo podía seguir sintiendo el aroma de Raven, pero esté ya no le afectaba tanto. Además, que su energía se distorsionaba al punto de parecer un simple humano más.

El rastro lo llevo hasta un jardín, donde se encontraban estudiantes sentados alrededor de varias mesas, sin detenerse a observar, siguió su camino hasta que vio a Raven. Para su sorpresa estaba rodeada de varios adolescentes.

—Hey Gar, ¿Qué no te ibas? _La voz de un moreno lo hizo acercarse con más cautela, buscando información en la mente de su actual recipiente. Más esto no fue necesario, apenas aquellos ojos amatistas se fijaron en él, está misma se encargó de implantar falsos recuerdos en la mente de sus acompañantes.

La princesa se puso de pie, llevándolo a un lugar alejado de la vista de todos.

—¿Para qué me mando a llamar con tanta urgencia Princesa? _Demando saber sintiéndose algo alterado.

—Para encuentres a alguien, un dragón para ser más específica. Quiero que averigües donde se está quedando, sus rutinas, sus debilidades, todo lo necesario. No hay nadie mejor para esa tarea que tu Jericho, por obvias razones debes mantenerte oculto de tu padre, que como habrás notado está cerca.

—¿Y el nombre de ese dragón es?

—Todos en el infierno lo conocen, es el que le juró lealtad a mi padre, y al mínimo grado de libertad huyo del abismo.

—Su maestro Malchior… Mi hermana Rose me contó sobre su estado, y si le soy sincero, dudo mucho que ese dragón allá actuado solo.

—Yo tampoco lo creo, por eso estas tu aquí, tu mejor que nadie puedes obtener la información necesaria.

—¿Alguien más que deba investigar?

—Quiero que busque a Ra's al Ghul, mi padre solo me hablo de Slade, y sus sucesores, jamás menciono a ningún otro humano. Tengo que saber que tan ligado esta con Trigón, y quienes son sus sucesores.

—Puedo darle toda esa información, pero no sabría cuanto duraría en conseguirla, no le prometo traerla antes de la luna roja.

Raven chasqueo la lengua.

—Esta bien Joseph, pero mantenme informada de todo.

—Lo haré. Voy a comenzar desde hoy _Antes de que pudiera salir del cuerpo de su recipiente, la mirada fría de su princesa lo hizo detenerse.

—Esta de más decir que todo esto es entre nosotros, si me enteró que alguien más sabe, tomaré tu alma y la encerrare en un lugar donde jamás podrás salir.

—Eso lo comprendo, una cosa más, si consigo toda esa información que me pide, ¿Me dará un cuerpo?

—Claro Joseph _Antes de que Raven pudiera tocar la mejilla de él, Jericho la detuvo, alejándose de su alcance.

—Recuerde que, aunque no soy un demonio completo, su aroma me afecta como a los demás, no le recomiendo que me toque, sí ya es difícil controlarme, solo con su contacto toda mi concentración se va a ir por el trasto. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer _Con una reverencia de cabeza el chico salió del cuerpo de Garfield, el cuerpo cansado del chico calló al pasto.

Raven miro ambos lados, sentía las presencias de algunos humanos muy cerca, si lo dejaba allí, no tardarían en formar un escándalo.

Sin muchas opciones decidió leer un poco de su mente para llevarlo a su casa.

Apenas tuvo que concentrarse un poco, la información más simple era fácil de conseguir, aparentemente el chico era un libro abierto, pero ella intuía que había otras cosas que el muchacho ocultaba.

Más no era su intención descubrirlas.

Sin importarle seguir asistiendo a las clases restantes, desapareció junto al cuerpo del chico.

Cuando llegó a la casa de esté, una de sus cejas se alzó, el departamento era todo un desastre, había ropa regada por todas partes, al igual que cajas de comida, a pesar de tener buena tecnología a su disposición, esté no parecía muy interesado en recoger algo de su basurero.

Con ayuda de sus poderes limpió un sillón, tirando lo que allí se encontraba al suelo, un sonido de vidrio romperse la hizo poner su mirada en los objetos que había lanzado. Con sus poderes levito aquello que se había roto, topándose con una fotografía familiar, donde un niño sonreía con inocencia abrazando a sus padres con verdadera felicidad.

Su mirada paro en el chico que se encontraba aun inconsciente, haciéndolo flotar, para colocarlo en el mueble.

Ahora que recordaba, había visto a ese chico junto a la presa de Slade.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cual era el deseo que había pedido la rubia, pero si Wilson estaba todavía merodeándola, era algo grande. Más grande que un simple noviazgo.

Incluso ahora que se concentraba mejor, podía sentir residuos del poder de Deathstroke. Sobre el chico, no era mucho, pero parecía como si esté buscará la manera de hacer un trato con él.

Chasqueo la lengua, imaginándose las intenciones del hombre. Matar dos pájaros con el mismo tiro.

El chico comenzó a retorcerse, sus pulsaciones se hacían más rápidas y el aroma de Slade comenzaba aumentar. Ese parasito le estaba dando pesadillas, lo quería romper hasta el punto que rogará por un trato…

Se acercó un poco a él.

No perdería la oportunidad de fastidiarle los planes de Slade.

Se sentó sobre el abdomen del chico, cruzando sus piernas, concentrando algo de su poder, para poder eliminar aquella pesadilla.

Para eso necesitó encontrar un recuerdo feliz, que sustituiría aquella pesadilla.

Sus ojos enfocaron varios recuerdos, desde los más recientes, hasta los que fácilmente se podían olvidar.

Cuando encontró el indicado, el Logan se relajó, y el aroma de Wilson se erradico del ambiente.

Sus ojos amatistas se abrieron topándose con la curiosa y esmeralda mirada del chico.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi departamento? _Un sonrojo se extendió por el pecoso rostro de Garfield, mientras se removía un poco.

—Tranquilo _Se inclinó levemente, buscando tocar la frente de él, para mermar el temor y borrar su memoria.

Garfield se hundió más en el sofá intentando alejarse del contacto.

Antes de que Raven pudiera tocarlo, un leve toque en la puerta la hizo fijar su vista en está. Su ceño se frunció al reconocer a la chica rubia que estaba vinculada con Slade.

Incluso el putrefacto aroma calaba dentro del departamento.

—¿Gar? ¿Estás ahí?

El chico intercambio miradas con Raven, y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, ella uso sus poderes para dormirlo, y así borrarle la memoria.

Ignorando el tentador deseo de molestar a la presa de Slade, desapareció del lugar, apareciendo muy cerca de la casa de su contratista.

A pesar de últimamente haber usado muchos sus poderes, no se sentía mermada, aquella recarga con su contratista le había servido de mucho.

Incluso, él a pesar de no recordar nada, se mostraba más relajado, tanto que no le importaba que sus amigos intentaran relacionarse con ella.

Antes de que pudiera llegar, un escalofrió cruzo su cuerpo, alarmándola del peligro.

Apresuro su paso, encontrándose con la puerta destruida, sin demorar entro corriendo al lugar, haciendo un rastreo, no había nadie en la casa, y el camino de destrucción llevaba a su cuarto, donde se encontraba la puerta perfectamente cerrada sin ningún tipo de hendidura, al parecer poner aquella protección no había sido tan mala idea.

Un nuevo aroma en el ambiente la hizo ponerse en guardia, más antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una patada la estrello contra la puerta, y el filo de una espada la hizo contraerse en su sitio.

Sus ojos enfocaron al cuerpo de un chico joven, que la miraba enojado, al tiempo que apretaba más el filo contra su cuello.

—No sé quién seas, pero si no quitas tu arma de mi cuello te arrepentirás _Lo dijo de manera calmada, mientras con su dedo índice alejaba la katana un poco de ella.

—Tu serás la que se arrepienta niña bruja, ahora dame los pergaminos que tienes en tu poder y tal vez tenga piedad contigo _Sonrió con arrogancia, intentando hundir un poco más su espada, más los poderes de ella lo aprisionaron, limitándole la movilidad.

El aroma del chico estaba camuflado más podía reconocer una ligera esencia del abismo.

Quien quiera que fuese, tenía una relación directa o indirecta con su padre.

Además, nadie debía saber que ella tenía esos pergaminos, ni siquiera su padre había sospechado que estos faltaban. De lo contrario ahora mismo él la hubiese arrastrado de vuelta al infierno.

—¿Crees que con eso me amedrentaras? He vivido mucho más tiempo que tú.

Una sonrisa altanera surgió de los labios del chico.

—De los cuales más de la mitad no tienes recuerdos, y el resto has estado atada a Trigón, eres una simple bruja siendo manipulada por su padre, te mueves porque él lo ordena. Jamás sabrás si lo que haces tiene que ver por la influencia de tu padre, o por tu decisión.

Raven entrecerró los ojos, utilizando sus poderes para alejarlo de su espacio personal. Y estamparlo contra la pared del otro lado del pasillo.

Antes de poder leer su mente, un monstruo rojo la tumbo en el piso comenzando a lamerla. Haciendo así que toda su concentración se evaporara, y que el dueño de la criatura pudiera liberarse de su poder.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, esmeralda y amatista chocaron por un buen rato, estudiándose mutuamente.

Raven no conocía a su oponente, pero él parecía si conocerla a ella.

Antes de poder atacarlo, el gran monstruo rojo lo saco del lugar, construyendo a su paso una nueva salida por el techo.

Chasqueo la lengua, y segura que pronto necesitaría una nueva recarga, con sus poderes arreglo todo el recinto, para después enfocarse en rastrear a los inquilinos de la casa, esperaba que el intruso no les hubiera hecho nada, o lo haría pagar caro su idiotez.

Nadie la retaba de esa manera tan descarada, no sabía quien se creía ese chico, pero pronto conocería a quien se enfrentaba.

 **Continuara…**

 **Tengo corto el tiempo así que; a responder comentarios.**

 **Fran Sanchez: Poco a poco se va aclarando todo, supongo que en menos de treinta capítulos termino y aclaro todo. Su deseo fue concedido ahora, para ilustrarte mejor, pidió una segunda vida. Y su pacto fue con Raven. Sí fue Malchior. No soy tan mala, ¡Te las respondí! Algo que generalmente no hago. Saludos espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Rachelgarf: ¡Cuánto tiempo! Empezaba a preocuparme por tu ausencia. Todavía me hace falta para considerarme buena escritora, y más para un género tan interesante como el terror, pero trabajo en mejorar. Los demonios no son tan malos como los pintan, tienen su lado compasivo… Cuando les conviene. Gracias, me esfuerzo por mejorar con cada capítulo. Y más con las historias largas. Ya pasó algo físico entre ellos dos, solo que fueron los poderes de Raven los causantes de esto, quise poner algo referente a uno de los comics cuando ella manipulo a Wally para hacerlo creer que la amaba, y me salió algo subido de tono. A mí también me encantarían unos tíos así, serían entretenidos. Posiblemente, sí, te creería. Y no, no sería extraño interesarse más por Jason. Me alegra recordarte esos tiempos, gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero que disfrutaras esta actualización y espero leer de ti pronto, saludos.**

 **Rae-Rae: Sí, se conocían. Su deseo fue algo así como una segunda vida. Pronto las responderé todas, pero a medida que avancen los capítulos. Sobre el nombre… Ni una palabra de mi parte, mis labios están sellados, y mis dedos enredados. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
